Um amor sem barreiras
by Kayene
Summary: O amor é algo sem barreiras, depois de uma interminável procura, ele, enfim, a reencontra para nunca mais se separarem. Capítulo 9 on line
1. Prelúdios Antigos

Só lembrando: Se os personagens de Inuyasha me pertencessem eu já teria envelhecido a Rin uns 10 anos. Portanto, não são meus.

_**As partes em negrito são recordações e as em itálica entre colchetes, pensamentos. Boa leitura a todos e espero que gostem.**_

****

_**Por Kayene  
**_Um amor sem barreiras

Capítulo 1  


_**Prelúdios Antigos**_

_**  
**_  
Era primavera. O clima estava agradável. Havia muitas flores pela cidade. As folhas voavam ao sabor do vento e eram observadas por um homem sentado no banco de trás de um carro preto. Ele ouvia o ruído do motor do carro em que estava e olhava os galhos balançando. Sua mente estava silenciosa e pensativa. Sentia o aroma do vento e das flores, mesmo com o vidro fechado.

Ele tinha os cabelos muito lisos e a cor prata dos fios grossos refletiam a luz do sol. Eles estavam curtos e eram arrumados de uma maneira _modernosa_, o que lhe dava um ar extremamente sensual. A franja estava dividida para o lado direito e o peso do cabelo muito liso fazia-a escorregar para perto do olho. Os olhos dourados eram de uma tristeza profunda, no entanto, misturava-se com uma frieza cortante. O rosto era fino e os lábios tinham o formato e o tamanho perfeitos em relação ao restante do rosto.

O carro estacionou em frente a um hospital. O rapaz abriu a porta traseira e saiu do carro andando apressadamente. O prédio para onde o rapaz se dirigia era grande e com arquitetura moderna. Havia um gramado que rodeava todo o hospital. Como era primavera havia uma espécie de flores amarelas por toda a grama. O rapaz, que usava um terno preto e uma gravata carmim, andava por um caminho de pedras que desembocava na porta principal do prédio.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou no recinto. As paredes eram pintadas de verde e havia um silêncio mórbido. A presença da figura imponente e alta, elegantemente trajada, chamou atenção das pessoas que estavam dentro da recepção do hospital. O homem se dirigiu ao balcão que ficava logo na frente da porta de entrada:

- Por favor, vim vizitar Yokohama Kagome, esposa de Yokohama Inuyasha. - Possuía a voz doce, leve e suave. Parecia música aos ouvidos.

A senhora que estava sentada em frente a um computador olhou para o rapaz por alguns segundos e depois procurou na máquina pelos dados informados dizendo por fim:

- Quarto 301. O elevador está no fim do corredor.

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e virou-se para ir até o quarto indicado pela senhora.

- Nossa! Que pecado de homem!!!! - A garota que estava sentada mais pra dentro da bancada comentou para a senhora que havia atendido o rapaz.

- Nem me diga, minha filha! - A outra sussurrou.

O homem alto seguiu o corredor. Haviam algumas salas que estavam fechadas durante o percurso até o elevador. Chegou até um hall. Apertou o botão para subir e ficou esperando.

_"Hospital tem um cheiro horrível! Estou louco pra sair daqui! Cheira a sangue!"_ Pensava um pouco impaciente. Queria logo que o elevador chegasse.

-Enfim! - Ele falou para si mesmo entrando no elevador.  
_  
"Esse cheiro me lembra morte!"_

------------ Flash Back ----------------

**- Não morra, Rin! **

-Não me deixe, minha Rin! - Ele falava ao ouvido dela acariciando o rosto suado.

- Maru! Meu amado Sesshoumaru! Eu sempre te amarei mesmo em outra vida. - Num fio de voz, aquelas foram as últimas palavras dela.

------------------------------------------

O andar onde sua nora estava havia chegado. O homem saiu do elevador e andou pelo corredor vazio a procura do quarto indicado pela recepcionista. Parou em frente à porta, elevou a mão até a maçaneta e antes de virá-la, suspirou profundamente. Estava triste, toda aquela situação o fazia lembrar de sua Rin.

Entrou. Havia uma divisória entre a porta e o cômodo em si. Observou tudo atentamente. Havia duas poltronas que circundavam a cama ao centro. Kagome estava deitada e seu marido sentado em uma banqueta ao lado dela. Inuyasha segurava a mão da moça e ambos olhavam o recém chegado.

-Sesshoumaru? Você veio? - Kagome estava um pouco surpresa.

- Hai. - Sesshoumaru estava visivelmente triste.

-Muito obrigada! Nós sabemos como isso é doloroso para você! - a moça de olhos castanhos escuros procurava uma forma de tentar abrandar a dor dele.

- Já passaram muitos séculos desde que ela morreu.

- Sente-se, Sesshoumaru! - Inuyasha falou para o irmão.

- Só ficarei um pouco! - ele disse - Como está se sentindo, Kagome?

- Estou bem! Nossa filha tem os olhos dourados e o cabelo prata como o de vocês.

Sesshoumaru não poderia perder uma oportunidade de brincar com o irmão. Olhou de lado para ele e com um sorriso sarcástico, o alfinetou:

- E as orelhinhas? Puxou a você?

Inuyasha que estava feliz com o nascimento da filha controlou-se:

- Claro! É linda como eu. Mas infelizmente as orelhas dela são como as da mãe.

- Ah, que pena mesmo!

- Vocês dois ficam só brincando. Imagino o que faríamos se Kikyou tivesse nascido com orelhinhas de Youkai. Vocês só estão aqui nesse mundo por causa da velha feiticeira.

- É verdade, Kagome!

- Imagina se o Sesshoumaru passeasse por aí com as marcas por todos os lados e a orelha de duende. Iria parar na clínica pra malucos.

- Fica na tua que seu arquinho de orelhas seria muito pior. - O irmão espetava mais uma vez.

- Seu, _baka_! - Inuyasha serrou os punhos e levantou-se pra acertar o outro. Foi em direção a ele, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ambos sentiram um cheiro de criança chegando.

- Nossa filha está vindo, Kagome!

- Kikyou? - Sesshoumaru perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Hai. Qual outro nome que poderíamos dar a nossa primeira filha.

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto observando Kagome segurar a criança recém nascida entre os braços. Inuyasha estava como um bobo olhando a filha e a esposa carinhosamente. Kagome ninou o bebê e começou a cantarolar uma canção muito antiga que sua mãe costumava cantar para fazê-la dormir. A música entoada pela jovem mãe vez o rapaz solitário lembrar de momentos antigos.

------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru estava sentado num lençol estendido na grama e em seu colo Rin estava cantarolando uma canção infantil. Ela acariciava a enorme barriga à sua frente. Segurou a mão do esposo para que este pudesse sentir o fruto que se desenvolvia em seu ventre.

- Qual nome quer dar a nossa filha, Maru, minha vida?

- Não pensei ainda nisso.

- Nós podiamos chama-la de Sakura, se for menina. Você gosta do cheiro delas e são tão delicadas.

-Hai! Um ótimo nome! - O homem disse beijando a cabeça da esposa carinhosamente.

Os dois estavam abraçados ouvindo o som do vento que, silencioso, refrescava a face rosada de Rin.

-Eu te amo, Maru - Ela interrompeu o som do vento.

------------------------------------------

- O senhor gostaria de beber alguma coisa? - a enfermeira retirou o rapaz, que aparentava seus 28 anos, de seus mais profundos pensamentos.

- Não! Muito obrigado! Eu já estou indo! - Ele se levantou de onde estava e se dirigiu para o casal.

- Que vocês sejam felizes. E que a criança cresça com saúde.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Sesshoumaru. Não esperava isso de você. - Inuyasha estendeu uma mão para o outro que a apertou com força.

- Nós fizemos as pazes há 300 anos, meu irmão. Não teria motivos pra eu deixar de vir visitar sua primeira filha. - Sesshoumaru disse assim que a mulher saíra do cômodo.

- Felicidades para o casal. - Caminhou para a porta de saída secamente.

Assim que o rapaz saiu, o casal se entre olhou e permaneceram silenciosos. Inuyasha podia ouvir o coração da filha bater acelerado e sentir o cheiro do leite de Kagome, pois agora ela amamentava. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de interromper o silêncio, no entanto Kagome acabou falando:

- Deve ser muito duro para seu irmão! Acho que depois de 500 anos ele não esqueceu a Rin.

- É, ele não a esquece. Às vezes eu penso que a imortalidade é uma maldição. Vemos todos irem e só nós ficando. E às vezes fico pensando que a sina de Sesshoumaru vai acabar sendo a minha também. - Inuyasha ficou em silêncio analisando as duras palavras que acabara de dizer - Mas agora não quero pensar nisso. Vamos viver intensamente nossas vidas. E aproveitar cada segundo.

- Hai. - Kagome falou balançando a cabeça.

Fora do hospital Sesshoumaru estava pensativo. Mesmo depois de tantos séculos sem a Rin ele sentia saudades dela. Ele a amava profundamente como se ela estivesse viva e com ele por todos esses anos. O amor que sentia fazia Rin presente na vida dele. Tudo lembrava a ela. O cheiro das flores, o vento que soprava e embalava as árvores, uma criança que estava correndo e cantando.

Ele a viu crescer, ele a viu se tornar mulher. Ele acompanhou cada segundo da vida de sua Rin e ele também a viu morrer em seus braços. Não pôde fazer nada. Nem Tenseiga a acordou. A espada da vida. Sua vida sem ela era um nada. Ele estava vazio, oco. Humanos morrem, Youkais são imortais. Já havia tentado esquecer Rin de todas as maneiras. Já havia tentado a esquecer nos braços de outra mulher, mas nenhuma se comparava a sua doce, ingênua e delicada Rin. Aquilo era uma maldição, mas Sesshoumaru não conseguia se livrar do amor que sentia e da saudade que o corroia por dentro. Era uma dor horrível.

Retornou para o carro entrando no banco de trás. O motorista deu partida. A única coisa que podia fazer era obter mais poder. O poder agora não era medido pela quantidade de força bruta, mas sim pela quantidade de dinheiro. Sesshoumaru se adaptou bem ao mundo moderno. Ele se juntou ao irmão e formaram uma aliança infalível. Eram donos da maior multinacional do Japão. E Sesshoumaru queria mais, o vazio que sentia lhe queimando por dentro pedia para ser povoado e a única coisa que podia fazer era adquirir mais poder. Ser o mais poderoso.

Assim foi para seu escritório no centro de Tóquio.

Trabalhou todo o dia e toda a tarde e só parou de noite, quando todos os empregados já tinham ido para suas casas. Eles tinham alguém para encontrar. Ele não, não tinha ninguém.

As janelas do escritório eram de vidro e eram grandes. Podia-se ver um pedaço da lua crescente. Parecia estar linda. Nesses dias não se via a lua como ele era acostumado a ver em seus dias de jovem Youkai. Mas precisava ver a lua. Ela o acalmava, ela dava um pouco de paz a seu coração. Sesshoumaru abriu a janela e flutuou para fora até o topo do prédio. Lá poderia ter uma visão mais ampla do céu e poderia ver a luz da lua.

* * *

Oi, gente.

Estou voltando a escrever... Volto revisando essa estória. Espero que não me matem por ter cortado o cabelo do Sesshoumaru. E também não me enforquem por ter matado a Rin. Mas se não fizesse isso esta estória não aconteceria.

Muitos beijos

Kayene.


	2. Um eterno vazio

_**Olá gente...! Antes de tudo, nós gostariamos de desejar a todos que leem as fic um FELIZ NATAL, UM ANO MARAVILHOSO, CHEIO DE PAZ, AMOR, HARMONIA, FELICIDADES, CONFRATERNIZAÇÃO, AMOR DE NOVO, DINHEIRO, SAUDE, INSPIRAÇÃO, DINHEIRO DE NOVO, SABEDORIA, ALEGRIA, SAUDE DE NOVO, BONS AMIGOS, PAIXÕES... TODAS ESSAS COISAS IMPORTANTES DA VIDA... COISAS QUE FAZEM A GENTE SE PRENDER MAIS A VIDA!**_

_**BOAS FESTAS A TODOS!**_

_**Kyhara e Kayene **_

**Capítulo 2  
**Um eterno vazio

Era dia, Sesshoumaru estava olhando a movimentação pela janela da sala de estar de seu apartamento bem mobiliado em Tóquio. Prestava atenção nas pessoas correndo para irem para seus empregos. O ser humano era muito  
engraçado. Depois que o poderoso Youkai perdeu seu único amor começou a analisar melhor a vida. Se tornou uma pessoa sofrida, no entanto, interessado em todos os aspectos da teia da vida. A vida era uma teia e os habitantes desse planeta não conseguiam perceber que ela é única e essencial. Muitas vezes deixavam passar oportunidades e por vezes deixavam a vida se esvair pelos dedos. Estava filosofando quando o telefone tocou.

'Moshi moshi!'

_'Sesshoumaru, sou eu Inuyasha.'  
_  
'O que quer?'

_'Se fosse possível poderia pedir aguém para nos pegar no hospital? Kagome teve alta.'  
_  
'Eu mesmo irei.' respondeu secamente. 'Preciso arejar a mente, Até'

Desligou o telefone. Procurou as chaves do carro para ir buscar o irmão, a esposa e a neném. Ele e o irmão sempre brigaram, mas com o passar dos séculos Sesshoumaru percebeu que não odiava o irmão. Se não se unisse a ele não suportaria a solidão. De certa forma eles possuíam o mesmo sangue e ter um membro da família por perto era melhor que ninguém. Inuyasha havia amadurecido muito. Não era mais o de antes.

Sesshoumaru dirigia devagar apreciando a paisagem de Tóquio. Chegou em frente ao hospital e entrou no estacionamento. Andou com passos firmes até a recepção.

- Por favor! Poderia informar ao quarto 301 que Sesshoumaru já os espera? - falou secamente, ao mesmo tempo que educadamente.

- Certamente. - a moça disse com um sorriso.

O rapaz andou pela recepção vazia, e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do lugal. Ficou admirando a mobília. Tentava ignorar o terrível cheiro de morte que invadia suas sensíveis narinas. Mas permaneceu pouco tempo. Logo, o casal e o neném já estavam prontos à recepção.

Sesshoumaru ajudou a pegar algumas coisas de Kagome e Inuyasha levava a esposa com a filha em uma cadeira típica de hospitais. Andaram até o carro e Kagome com Inuyasha entraram no banco de trás.

- Arigatou, Sesshoumaru. - a jovem mãe estava feliz e sorrindo para ele.

- Dui tashimashite. - respondeu atento ao caminho.

No restante da viagem a única coisa que se ouvia era os ruidos da criança e o cheiro do leite produzido pela mãe. Esse cheiro penetrava nas narinas dos dois youkais de maneira impetuosa.

Chegaram ao prédio onde Inuyasha morava com a esposa. Lá, na cobertura, já havia um quarto preparado para a criança. Logo que entraram Kagome já foi imediatamente cuidar da filha. Deixou os irmãos conversando na sala.

- Eu sei que não devia tocar nesse assunto, mas preciso.

- O que você quer? - ele sabia ser seco.

- Andei pensando muito. Sei que você sofre pela falta da garota, há séculos. Entendo porque senti o mesmo. Sofremos juntos todos esses anos. Mas eu sabia que Kagome estaria nessa época. Então, para mim foi mais fácil.

- Fala logo, sem rodeios, Inuyasha.

- Está bem. Fico pensando. Kagome é a reencarnação de Kikyou. Então, deve ser normal isso entre os humanos. Se Rin era humana ela deve estar encarnada em algum lugar.

- E você acredita realmente que eu nunca tenha pensado nisso?

- Já? - o outro estava surpreso.

- Obvio, caro irmão. Você não faz idéia do que já fiz para tentar encontrar minha Rin durante todos esses anos. Tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Já andei por todos os lugares e países. Nós só estamos convivendo juntos esse último  
século quando a tecnologia aumentou. Durante muitos séculos eu a procuro.

- Entendo. Mas como você pretende encontrá-la?

- Já perdi as esperanças. Não a procuro mais. Tento esquecê-la. Para você foi fácil. A Kagome foi para ti e estava com a jóia de quatro almas dentro de si. A Rin não. Tenho que aceitar as coisas. É impossível a encontrar novamente. Pra que? Para que continuar tentando e com esperanças de me reencontrar com a luz da minha vida? Realmente desisto. Não há valor na vida sem alguém para partilhar. Um eterno vazio no coração e na alma. Isso é  
uma maldição. - Inuyasha sentiu o enorme peso de cada palavra pronunciada pelo irmão. Aquilo era verdade, mas ele não queria pensar nisso naquele momento.

- Mas não devia ficar triste agora. Acredite em mim, meu caro. Viva cada segundo intensamente com sua adorada esposa. Como se nunca mais fosse a encontrar. Eu já vou para o escritório. - disse já se virando para ir embora. Era difícil ver o grande youkai das terras do oeste falando daquela forma, mas realmente a vida ensinava as pessoas da maneira mais dura.

- Você devia trabalhar menos.

- Devia, eu sei. Mas assim eu penso menos na minha tristeza. Adeus, caro irmão. - disse abrindo a porta e saindo logo em seguida.

Ele era muito frio. Perdera o gosto pela vida. Não podia mais lutar como um youkai. Era um tormento viver. Não havia mais sentido em estar ali.

Agora Sesshoumaru tinha um pensamente nítido na sua mente. Como fazer para acabar com a maldição da sua imortalidade. Os únicos youkais que restaram foram ele e Inuyasha. E o peso da vida começara a ser excessivo para ele. Era muito doloroso estar sem seu coração. Coração este que o youkai só tomou conhecimento por causa dela. Ela o ensinara o que é o amor.

Ele já havia tentado tudo. Se casou com uma mulher parecida com Rin, mas não era ela. Não o completava e acabou morrendo também. Ele sempre permanecia vivo. Não podia mais continuar com aquilo. Estava cansado em demasia. Queria descansar. Só havia uma solução para o seu problema: a morte.

Sesshoumaru chegou a seu escritório e ordenou para que não fosse interrompido. Precisava pensar, pensar na morte. A morte não o deixaria mais sentir-se sozinho, ela seria excelente companheira. Mas como daria fim a própria vida? Não havia mais com quem lutar. Inuyasha nunca faria isso.

Olhou para alguns papéis que estavam a sua frente. Era preferível a morte a passar o resto da eternidade assinando papéis, sem ninguém para compartilhar a vida. Isso era uma maldição. Deixou de lado o trabalho e voltou para  
seus pensamentos depressivos. O telefone tocou.

- Jã não disse que não quero falar com ninguém? - disse com uma voz cavernosa que deu medo à pobre secretária.

- É... é que seu...seu irmão disse que era urgente.

-Passe, então.

Esperou alguns segundos. O que raios o irmão queria agora? Com que direito poderia tirá-lo dos pensamentos mais sombrios.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Fale logo, Inuyasha. Não vê que estou trabalhando?

- Não desista, Sesshoumaru. Estou preocupado com você. Só agora entendi o que quiz me dizer.

- Não seja tolo, meu caro.

- Não desista da vida, Sesshoumaru.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso?

- Desde o dia em que você me reconheceu como irmão. Não quero que meu irmão se vá antes mim.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio. Era verdade. Desde que os dois perceberam que no fundo eram iguais, começaram a se aturar.

- Esse estado meloso não combina com você, garoto.

- E esse de fracassado não combina com o grande senhor das terras do oeste. - Sesshoumaru ficou mudo, mas por fim falou.

- Está bem, Inuysha. Até mais. - desligou o telefone.

Ficou pensando no que o irmão disse. A coisa mais comum que o rapaz fazia era pensar. Ele pensava muito. E agora estava pensando em como a vida dava muitas voltas. Mas resolveu que não iria esperar nem mais um dia para resolver como daria fim a seu eterno sofrimento chamado solidão. Resolveria agora, naquele instante. Nunca pensou que uma humana fosse prendê-lo dessa maneira, com tanta força.

- O homem está insuportável hoje. - do lado de fora do escritório a secretária falou muito baixo com uma outra funcionária.

- Calada! Você só tem uma semana na empresa. Ele tem ouvidos nas paredes. Se não quiser ser mandada embora nunca fale nada dos dois irmãos.

- Mas estamos só nós duas e ele está trancado trabalhando. Empresário desalmado! Assim a vida dele será um eterno vazio. Ninguém nunca se aproximará dele. - a secretária estava injuriada pela forma como foi tratada. Mas a outra, mais experiente, saiu de perto antes que uma catástrofe acontessesse.

Dentro da sala, Sesshoumaru ouviu de longe a conversa das duas. Humanos era tão previsíveis. Mas ele estava muito mal humorado. E seu olhar assassino estava sempre presente, principalmente depois das idéias de cessar com a  
própria vida. Saiu de dentro da sala e foi direto falar com a secretária. Abaixou-se para poder olhar bem dentro dos olhos dela.

_"Não! Essa não é a Rin, Não a minha Rin!"  
_  
- Contenha-se em executar suas tarefas dentro desta empresa. A maneira como eu vivo ou deixo de viver não lhe diz respeito. E nunca mais repita algo semelhante a 'Assim a vida dele será um eterno vazio. Ninguém nunca se  
aproximará dele.' A senhorita não sabe nada a meu respeito, então, se tiver amor a própria vida nunca mais repita isso. - a voz dele era tão mórbida que a fez congelar na cadeira onde estava. A única coisa que ela se perguntava era como aquele homem de dentro da sala pode ter ouvido o que ela falou. Com certeza, havia microfones por toda a parte e ele ficava monitorando a conversa dos funcionários. Ela engoliu em seco e disse.

- Desculpe. Não quiz ofender.

Ele virou-se e retornou para dentro do escritório. A garota, pálida, recebeu uma olhada da outra como quem diz, eu te avisei! Não disse uma única só palavra para com mais ninguém.

A moça atendeu a inúmeros telefonemas e todas as pessoas queria falar com o empresário. Mas ela não queira o incomodar, não depois do ocorrido. No entando, havia um telefonema que estava sendo muito incoveniente.

Uma repórter ligava de cinco em cinco minutos para falar com o grande e poderoso empresário. Queria marcar uma entrevista. E queria que fosse logo. A secretária, lembrando do mau humor do patrão disse que não poderia  
incomodá-lo e recebera ordens restritas de que não poderia marcar entrevistas com ninguém, nem se fosse o Papa.

Mas a moça era muito insistente. Ela tornava a ligar sem parar. A secretária nem mais atendia os telefonemas daquele número.

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala, Sesshoumaru já havia planejado tudo sobre como deixaria de sofrer. Estava cansado daquilo e queria descansar para sempre, de uma vez por todas. Mas aquela gritaria que a nova secretária estava  
fazendo o estava incomodando. O incomodava tanto que resolveu sair para ver que diabos estava acontecendo.

Ao olhar o patrão saindo da sala e caminhando em sua direção com um olhar assassino, seu sangue gelou.

- Pode me explicar que barulheira é essa que está fazendo. - disse com a voz mais baixa que conseguiu.

- N...n...não é nada. Estou tentando despistar uma repórter que conseguiu entrar aqui.

- Como? Não dei ordens restritas para que ninguém envolvido com a imprensa entre nesse escritório.

- Ssssssim Senhor. Estamos providenciando tudo.

- Assim espero. Se eu tiver que sair de dentro daquela sala novamente. Você todos me pagam. - disse e depois entrou na sala.

A mulher colocou a mão no coração para fazê-lo parar de bater. Estava suando frio. Nunca sentiu tanto medo de um homem daquela maneira. Como podia ser tão lindo e tão amedrontador daquela forma. E como a tal garota conseguiu furar toda a rede de segurança que havia naquele lugar? Aquilo era inusitado.

Não tardou muito, a secretária se deparou com uma garota aparentando seus 26 anos. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa estampada de flores. Os cabelos eram sedosos e compridos, caíam-lhe na cintura. Os olhos amendoados e  
castanhos lhe davam um toque gracioso. A garota se aproximou da mesa dizendo:

- Não me diga que seu patrão não pode me atender.

- Você é a garota que está fazendo toda essa confusão. Retire-se ou terei que chamar os seguranças.

- Não se preocupe, já tratei de todos eles.

- Está bem. Mas infelizmente o senhor Sesshoumaru não está. Eu tentarei marcar uma entrevista e te ligo em retorno assim que conseguir. Pode deixar seu celular por favor.

- Não pense que vai me enganar.

- Não senhorita, pode deixar o telefone. - a outra falava educadamente tentando despistá-la o quanto antes.

A garota, mesmo que a contra gosto, escreveu os números e caminhou para o elevador, entrou e a porta de metal fechou-se.

Nesse momento, a porta do escritório de Sesshoumaru se abriu abruptamente. A pobre secretária teve um colapso nervoso quando viu os olhos do patrão ficarem quase vermelhos. Estavam inacreditavelmente vermelhos. Ela sentiu o coração quase sair da boca. O que significava aquilo? Estavam como duas bolas de fogo que a olhavam de maneira demoníaca. Ele saiu andando como um louco para cima dela, mas assim que se aproximou os olhos já haviam retornado para a cor amarelada de sempre. Ela devia estar tendo delírios de medo.

-Quem era essa moça que estava aqui? - falou calmamente

- A repórter.

- Para onde ela foi? - ele falou com a voz seca.

- Foi-se. Não sei para onde. Mas deixou um telefone.

-Dá-me.

Segurou o papel. Era um cheiro muito conhecido seu. Era o cheiro dela. Como podia ser? Em séculos, ele não havia esquecido nada dela, nem o cheiro.

O papel que ela havia escrito estava com o cheiro dela cravado nele. Andou rapidamente e entrou em sua sala. Pegou o telefone.

- Inuyasha, venha aqui, imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu? O que hove?

- Você se lembra do cheiro da Rin?

- Não sei, talvez. Se eu sentisse talvez lembrasse com certeza. Você tinha o cheiro dela sempre consigo. Acho que não me esquecerei.

- Então, venha aqui.

Continua...

* * *

oi gente! 

Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic, que ainda está em fase de esperimentação, ainda ñ tenho ao certo um gran finale pra ela, por isso ... aceito sugestões!

beijos a todos que leem a fic e BOAS FESTAS!

Kayene!


	3. No rastro de um aroma

_**OBS: As partes em negritos são flash back.**_

_**Também, os personagens dessa fanfic não me pertencem.**_

_**Capítulo 3  
**No rastro de um aroma_

Sesshoumaru sentado na sua mesa segurando um pequeno pedaço de papel. Acariciava o papel com o olhar vago. Ele não havia percebido a presença do irmão, e lembrava:

**Jaken encontrou um local quente para Rin se banhar. Era um lago de águas termais. A moça saiu de manhã cedo para se aquecer lá no delicioso lago. **

**Ela chegou no local e imediatamente colocou a ponta do pé para provar a temperatura da água. **

**'Que delícia!' exclamou. **

**Retirou o quimono que usava e entrou na água aquecida. Levara consigo um ramo de flores e um pouco de óleo aromático, e o friccionava na pele sedosa. Com o vapor quente, o cheiro se alastrou por toda a parte e chegou ao olfato de um youkai que não estava muito longe. **

**Ele não se conteve, seguiu o cheiro que entravam pelas narinas. Ouviu um barulho de água e parou imaginando ser Rin. Mas o delicioso cheiro era como um calmante. Ele resolveu a esperar terminar o banho. Não poderia desrespeitá-la. **

**Ele ouviu barulhos de galhos e cheiro de flores misturado com o aroma de Rin. Era embriagante o perfume. No entanto, estava se dirigindo para um sentido contra o acampamento onde estavam. E aquilo era estranho. Ele a seguiu. _"Onde ela estaria indo?" _pensou.**

**Rin andou pé ante pé. Queria colher flores para fazer mais óleo para se perfumar. Adorava sentir o perfume das flores em si. E seu óleo já estava terminando. Então, ao invés de andar em direção ao acampamento andou no sentido do campo de flores que tinha por perto. **

**Era acolhedor e delicioso. Adentrou no meio das flores e colheu algumas. Não percebeu que um youkai a olhava entre as flores. Era ainda mais graciosa. Mais meiga. **

- Hai! É esse o cheiro. - o outro dizia convicto.

-Tem certeza? - Sesshoumaru parecia incrédulo.

- É o mesmo cheiro da garota que andava contigo. Mas diga você mesmo.

Pôde-se notar nitidamente um brilho nos olhos dele. Inuyasha reparou. Parecia que ele estava até sorrindo e mais leve.

- Sim. É o cheiro dela. Depois de tantos séculos posso sintir o cheiro dela.

- Mas Kagome não tinha o cheiro de Kikyou! - Inuyasha disse franzindo a testa.

- Talvez cada um seja diferente do outro. Agora tenho que encontrar a garota com esse cheiro e levá-la até o altar. - ele disse mais para si do que para o irmão.

-Altar? - Inuyasha franziu a testa novamente. - O que você andou fazendo para encontrar essa garota?

- Muitas coisas, caro irmão. Muitas coisas! - Sesshoumaru estava com o olhar perdido. Estava sentindo no fundo alguma esperança de reencontrar a luz da sua vida novamente. Via uma esperança brilhar no fundo da sua alma. Sentiu  
de certa forma um calor aquecer seu coração novamente pelo simples fato de poder reencontrar com aquela que amava tão profundamente.

- E o que tem o altar? - Sesshoumaru achou que o irmão meceria uma explicação.

- A velha feiticeira! Aquela que usou sua magia em nós para nos parecermos com humanos para continuarmos vivos. Lembra?

- Óbvio! Se não fosse ela, seríamos exterminados como todos os outros youkai.

- Pois bem. Ela me alertou sobre o sistema de renascimento dos humanos e o de Rin também. Ela disse que a alma humana é imortal, o que perece é o corpo. Essa alma, mesmo que inconscientemente armazena todas as lembranças e  
momentos que passou e troca de corpo, mas por dentro continua sendo o mesmo ser. E me ensinou a fazer uma espécie de altar para encontrá-la mais facilmente. Toda vez que ela renasce em algum lugar o altar reluz. Dentro dele há um mapa com todos os pontos do planeta e ao abri-lo uma coloração diferente o envolve. Durante esse período, o altar já reluziu quatro vezes. E em vários países eu já andei atrás dela. Nesse último século, a coloração envolveu a nossa terra natal e dessa forma retornei até aqui. Encontrei com você e criamos a sociedade.

- Ah! Compreendo! - Inuyasha que pensara no sofrimento do irmão e possivelmente o seu mesmo, ficou de certa forma feliz porque talvez essa fosse uma solução para si próprio. Mas mesmo assim isso seria terrível.

- Mas como você poderá a encontrar? Ela pode ser qualquer pessoa! - Inuyasha estava mais imteressado do que o normal e Sesshoumaru sabia o motivo.

- Com a aproximação dela o altar reluz com várias cores.

- E como seria esse altar.

- Não se preocupe, caro irmão. Aproveite sua vida enquando tem uma. Quando chegar o momento eu te ensino a preparar o altar.

- Está bem, caro irmão. - Inuyasha respondeu remedando o ar sério e distante com que Sesshoumaru o tratava. - Agora o que pretende fazer?

- Vou ligar para garota e saber se é pura coincidência ou ela é realmente a reencarnação da Rin.

- Mas se a alma toma um outro corpo, então, como explicaria o cheiro da garota ser o mesmo?

- A velha me disse uma vez que os seres humanos podem nascer com algumas recordações das vidas anteriores e talvez isso explique o perfume ser o mesmo.

- Pode ser. Kagome tinha a jóia dentro de si porque para Kikyou isso era uma enorme responsabilidade. Talvez, para Rin, quardar seu cheiro fosse algo importante.

- Deve ser isso. Só pode ser isso. - Inuyasha estava diante de um esperançoso Sesshoumaru. Ele nunca o viu assim com o olhar tão perdido e tão pensativo como nesse momento.

- Bem, irmãozinho. - o mais novo disse se levantando da poltrona onde estava sentado - Vou te deixar com seus pensamentos. Tenho em casa uma patroa e um bebê a minha espera.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Segurava o pedaço de papel como se fosse uma jóia preciosa e muito valiosa em suas mãos. Estava disposto a ligar para a garota. Depois de tantos século, será que finalmente a reencontraria? Levou o  
pedaço de papel até as narinas e aspirou o perfume que ainda estava impregnado nele. Era fraco mas ainda estava lá. Um perfume suave e doce. Fechou os olhos pronunciando em voz alta.

- Mal posso esperar!

O cheiro penetrava fundo em seus pulmões como um colonizador que não pedia permisão para invadir. Deixou seus pensamentos voarem. Aquele cheiro o fazia lembrar mais ainda dela. Sua doce e adorada Rin.

**Flash Back--------------------- **

**O cheiro dela estava por todo canto. Sesshoumaru, com seu olfato apurado seguiu o perfume da mulher que naqueles dias povoavam todos os seus pensamentos. A procurando, entrou em seus aposentos. Inalou aquele perfume característico. Mas ela não estava lá. No entanto, ele permaneceu ali. Esperando ela chegar. Precisava contar a ela sobre seus mais profundos sentimentos. Queria dizer que a amava. **

**Aquilo era algo novo para ele. E requereria muita coragem, mas ele, o Senhor das terras do oeste, nunca recuava frente a nada. Ficou com seus pensamentos e não percebeu quando a moça de cabelos compridos entrou. Ela o viu dentro de seus aposentos, mas mesmo assim, entrou. **

**'Meu Lord? Estás bem?' **

**O alto youkai de cabelos cumpridos e prateados abriu os olhos e enfim, percebeu que o motivo de seus pensamentos havia chegado. Ele ficou a olhando com ternura. Ela não compreendia o que ele pretendia. Seus sentimentos para com ele haviam mudado, sim e como, mas ela conteve-se em guardá-los para si. Aprendera a não demonstrar seus sentimentos. No entanto, aquele olhar terno mexeu com os sentidos dela. **

**'Desejas algo, meu Lord?' ela perguntou novamente. **

**'Sim. Gostaria que nos acompanhasse na viagem que farei pelas minhas terras.' Estava intrigado com o perfume da moça. Ela sentou-se um pouco distante dele. Mas o cheiro era muito forte. **

**'E porque desta vez meu Lord me convida para ir convosco?' Um nó apertou a garganta de Sesshoumaru. Como iria dizer que queria que ela fosse porque não estava mais conseguindo viver sem ela?**

**'Porque será agradável ter a sua companhia.' **

**Rin piscou algumas vezes, tentando se convencer das palavras que ouvira. **

**'Partiremos amanhã bem cedo.' **

**'Estarei pronta, meu Lord!' **

**Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto da moça, se injuriando por não ter tido coragem de falar nada para ela. Mas teria tempo durante a viagem. Teria muito tempo. **

**No dia seguinte Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Ah-Uh partiam. Rin viajava em cima de Ah-Uh com Jaken e Sesshoumaru ia ao lado dela. Pararam em um lugar para comer alguma coisa. **

**Havia árvores por todos os lados e estava frio, muito frio. Rin abraçou-se para se proteger do frio. Mas aquilo não estava sendo suficiente. Ela começou a juntar gravetos para fazer uma fogueira para aquecer-se. Sesshoumaru a observava. **

**'Jaken, vai me deixar fazer isso sozinha, é? Vem logo me ajudar!' ela disse e Jaken resmungou alguma coisa, mas obedeceu a garota frágil. Sesshoumaru se perguntava como ela conseguia fazer aquilo. **

**'Pronto!' Ela disse. **

**'Jaken!' Sesshoumaru pronunciou o nome do criado e este logo estava em pé ao seu lado pronto para obedecer. 'Vai arrumar alguma coisa pra Rin comer.' **

**'Sim senhor.' O servo saiu correndo. **

**Sesshoumaru virou as órbitas para o lado observando a moça de rabo de olho. Ela estava toda encolhida por causa do frio. **

**'Sentes frio?' **

**Ela balançou a cabeça pra cima e para baixo como um sim. Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela. Sentou-se muito próximo, nunca Sesshoumaru havia se sentado tão perto dela daquela maneira, depois dela se transformar em mulher. O perfume exalado pelos poros eram de uma fragrância delicada e doce. Sesshoumaru se deixou envolver e abraçou-a. **

**'Deixe-me aquecê-la.' **

**Sentiu o corpo extremecer entre os seus braços. **

**'Ainda está com frio?' **

**'Um pouco.' **

**Ele a segurou a levantou sentando-a em seu colo, a abraçando e encobrindo todo seu delicado e pequeno corpo. Rin arregalou os olhos. **

**'Meu Lord?' sussurrou. **

**'O frio? Passou?' **

**'Hai.' Estava tão gostoso ficar abraçada com seu senhor. Era como se todos os sonhos de Rin estivessem acontecendo. Ela se deixou envolver, se deixou levar pelos sentimentos mais profundos. Não os bloqueou. Fechou os olhos e somente o sentiu perto, próximo. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele. Era tão aconchegante. Ele era tão quente. **

**O olfato apurado de Sesshoumaru sentia uma fragrância estranha, diferente. Era da sua Rin, mas estava com um cheiro muito provocante e tentador. Parecia o cheiro do desejo. Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado. Então, sua doce Rin sentia algo por ele e era algo além de afeição. Mas como ela havia conseguido esconder tal sentimento dele? Mas isso não importava mais. O que importava era ela agora, ao seu colo. **

**Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que suas mãos acariciassem os cabelos sedosos dela. O cheiro dela o chamava. Era difícil controlar os próprios desejos. Ele segurou o queixo dela. Precisava dizer o que o sufocava desde o dia quedescobriu seus sentimentos por ela. **

**'Rin, preciso dizer-lhe.' Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos profundamente. Aquilo era muita tentação. Seus rostos estavam colados. A respiração dela estava ofegante, o que dificultava ainda mais o auto  
controle do youkai. Mas se esforçando ele pronunciou: 'Rin, eu te amo!' **

**Disse em um tom baixo ao pé do ouvido. Segurou o queijo da moça como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa em sua vida e tocou seus lábios nos dela. Vagarosamente, deliciando cada milímetro da boca de sua jóia, Sesshoumaru começou a aprofundar o singelo e delicado beijos que se transformou num apaixonado e caloroso. **

**---------------------------------------- **

Sesshoumaru acordou de seus pensamentos. Precisava ligar, era um caso de vida ou morte. Aquela era sua última tentativa. Se não fosse ela desistiria da vida. Não podia mais suportar aquilo.

Pegou o telefone e digitou o número escrito em tinta preta. Mantinha a calma costumeira, mas em seu interior algo estranho acontecia. Ele estava muito ansioso. Queria ouvira a voz da menina.

_'Moshi moshi?' _ele ouviu a voz do outro lado. Era doce e de certa forma fazia lembrar da voz melodiosa de Rin. Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio. A garota perguntou.

_'Oi? Tem alguém aí? Deseja falar com quem?' _ela já estava pronta para desligar, mas Sesshoumaru falou, enfim:

- Boa tarde, senhorita.

_'Boa tarde. Quem está falando?' _

- Aqui é Yokohama Sesshoumaru.

_'Como?' _a menina estava um pouco incrédula. _'Não acredito!' _ele podia ouvir os saltos de felicidade dela .

- Você é a moça que estava em meu escritório agora há pouco?

_'Hai. Eu gostaria de marcar uma entrevista. Sei que o senhor deve estar muito atarefado, mas por favor.' _

- Onde está agora?

_'Bem, estou numa praça. Por que a pergunta?' _

- Gostaria de me encontrar com a senhorita.

_'Não se incomode. Posso ir até aí agora mesmo.' _

- Não saia de onde está. Eu quero encontrar com a senhorita em um lugar diferente desse escritório. Então, onde está?

_'Bem! Estou na praça das Sakuras. Logo a algumas quadras da sua emrpesa.' _

- Sim. Podemos nos encontrar ai.

_'Mas espere! Como saberei quem é? Nunca apareceu em público e nunca deixou a imprensa o fotografar ou filmar. Nunca vi seu rosto. Como o encontrarei? _

- Não se preocupe. Eu mesmo a encontro. Até daqui a pouco. - disse e desligou o telefone.

Sesshoumaru saiu imediatamente. Abriu a porta e olhou para a secretária. Ela sentia medo dele. O cheiro era característico. Humanos eram engraçados. Ele pensava consigo mesmo.

- Não me telefone por nada nesse mundo. Se alguém me ligar invente qualquer coisa. Não quero ser incomodado nem pelo meu irmão. Entendeu?

- S..s...sim senhor. - Ela disse engasgando as palavras.

Sesshoumaru desceu os elevadores. Andou rapidamente, impressionantemente rápido. Em um piscar de olhos já estava na praça perto da empresa. Era um belíssimo lugar. O perfume das flores era magnífico. As flores rosadas cobriam toda a praça. Haviam bancos por todos os caminhos, e um lago ao centro. Andou rapidamente. Um cheiro muito conhecido seu entrou narina adentro. Estava longe, mas era ela, certamente. Ele apertou mais ainda o passo.

O cheiro ia aumentando a medida que ia o seguindo. Era um cheiro forte. Mas era muito parecido. Seguiu aquele rasto. Atravessou o caminho que a moça percorrera horas antes. A essa altura o cheiro quase o estava  
deixando insano. A saudade estava lhe corroendo. O desejo de a reencontrar era maior do que o amor a si próprio.

Avistou uma garota sentada no banco em meio as Sakuras. Foi uma visão divina. Ela era a cópia da Rin, como se fosse a mesma pessoa. Os cabelos compridos, o formato do rosto. Era exatamente igual. Arregalou os olhos e para seu espanto algo muito inusitado lhe aconteceu. Seu coração disparou, batia acelerado, como se fosse lhe sair pela boca.

Ficou minutos olhando a garota, a analizando. Ela possuia os mesmo trejeitos de Rin, o mesmo cheiro, as mesmas feições, o mesmo corte de cabelo. Era igual a ela. Como se estivesse a vendo novamnte. Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao  
lado dela. Foi muito silencioso. A moça estava de olhos fechados sentindo o perfume das flores ao seu redor.

- Então! - ele disse tentando acalmar o coração para que ela não percebesse. Afinal, mesmo que fosse a sua Rin ali, ela não lembrava dele ou de nada do que passaram juntos.

Ela sorriu sem olhar para o rosto dele.

- Como me encontrou?

- Tenho meus métodos. - disse a encarando. Nesse momento, a moça abrira os olhos deixando que eles penetrassem na profundidade dourado.

- Pelos deuses! - ela murmurou. - Esses olhos! Como pode ser?

- O que aconteceu? - ele demostrava nervosismo, agora.

A moça começou a ficar pálida, parecia que ia desmaiar. Ela parecia paralizada olhando para os olhos do homem a sua frente. Olhos arregalados, rosto pálido e boca um pouco sem cor e seca.

- Rin! - ele falou sem se aperceber. Foi mais forte que ele.

- Como? - ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos. - Como sabe meu nome? Ao olhar mais profundamente para ele sua vista começou a ficar turva e ela caiu nos braços dele.

- É ela. Enfim, a encontrei.

Segurou a mulher em seus braços e facilmente a levou até o seu carro que estava na empresa. Alguns empregados estavam tentando ajudar, mas era notável a desenvoltura do rapaz. Ele rapidamente entrou e a colocou sentada no  
banco da frente. Só havia um lugar para a levar. Ao altar comstruído para encontrar Rin para confirmar se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras.

Continua...

* * *

Espero que gostem...

Mandem review e façan uma escritora feliz!


	4. Enfim!

**Capítulo 4  
**Enfim...

Um raio de luz bateu nos olhos de uma bela garota que dormia num futon branco. Era comfortável e macio. A luz era irradiada pela janela da cobertura por entre as cortinas. O lugar era muito requintado. Lembrava os quartos antigos japoneses. A garota sentou-se no futon e observou a decoração do lugar.

O local era muito organizado e haviam vasos japoneses por todos os cantos com Ikebanas e arranjos florais, embelezavando magnificamente o quarto. Nunca havia estado em tão belo lugar. Parecia que esava sozinha naquele recinto. Sua cabeça estava doendo um pouco e girava.

- O que será que estou fazendo aqui? - ela se perguntou sem entender o motivo daquilo. - Eu estava no parque esperando o empresário Sesshoumaru e vi aqueles olhos dourados. Como meus sonhos se materializaram?

Estava intrigada. Desde muito cedo a moça tinha sonhos repetitivos. Sonhava sempre com olhos dourados a espreitando. Todas as vezes que acordava estava chorando pois sentia um profundo vazio no coração. Mas assim que acordava e retornava a vida as coisas iam se arrumando e ela se esquecia dos olhos até sonhar com eles novamente.

O quarto era tão arrumado que a menina sentiu até medo em estar ali. Parecia o recinto de alguém muito importante.

-Será que estou na casa dele? - ela falou consigo mesma em voz alta. - Pelo que me lembro vi os olhos dos meus sonhos me encarando, mas não era sonho, era real. O que será que isso significa?

Falava e gesticulava tentando entender o que havia acontecido ou o que estava acontecendo. Lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido enquanto acordada, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo ali ou porque estava ali.

- Será que eu desenvolvi uma espécie de dom premonitivo e algora dei pra saber como as pessoas são? - falava para si mesmo andando de um lado para o outro do cômodo.

- Que isso? - disse espantada - O que estou fazendo usando esse quimono?

Olhou para si mesma se analizando. Era um quimono rozado com uma faixa vermelha na cintura e rosas por toda a ponta dele. Muito rico e divinamente bordado.

- Agora mais isso! Deve ter sido ele quem me vestiu com essa roupa. Mas que roupa!

Ela ficou se analisando e nada batia, nada combinava, nada se encaixava. Ela simplesmente não fazia a menor idéia de como havia entrado naquela roupa ou quem havia a trocado e o motivo daquilo tudo. Franziu a testa. Todos a consideravam uma reporter inteligente e sagaz. Para se manter no emprego tinha que ser assim. Costumava entender todos os fatos antes mesmo de os comprovar. Mas não conseguia entender como podia ter sonhado com os olhos do empresário sem nunca o ter visto na vida. E aquilo vinha a perseguindo desde que se conhecia como gente. Aquilo a estava deixando com dor na cabeça. Procurava entender mas não fazia sentido lógico nenhum. Era estranho. Lembrava-se do sentimento que a possuiu quando se deparou com os olhos dourados na praça.

Ela se sentia confusa, parecia que estava sonhando, mas ao mesmo tempo, não. Ao mesmo tempo que estava em conflito se sentia em paz, parecia que sua solidão, enfim, havia sido preenchida. Parecia que o conhecia de algum lugar, que ele era alguém muito importante para ela, alguém muito querido que ela, enfim, havia reencontrado.

Ouviu a porta se abrir. Virou o rosto em direção ao som e pode ver um homem vestido com um terno preto e um sobretudo da mesma cor. Seus cabelos eram prateados e possuia o porte de um imperador. Era alto e elegante, diferente dos japoneses que sempre conhecera. E novamente os olhos dourados a encará-la! Será que ela tinha realmente uma espécie de dom premunitivo? Ficava se perguntando sem parar.

Ele a observava. Estava magnânima. Parecia sua Rin, em todos os sentidos. Tinha quase certeza de que ela era a sua amada companheira. Mas o medo de saber a verdade corroia a sua alma. O pavor em fallhar novamente na busca por ela fazia sua espinha gritar. Se não fosse ela, Sesshoumaru certamente daria fim em sua vil existência. A observou e inalou o aroma que ela exalava.

_"Ai! Como é bom sentir esse cheiro de novo!" _Pensou respirando profundamente.

- Melhor? - perguntou a olhando e se aproximando dela.

_"Por que estou me sentindo assim? Por que esse homem está me fazendo tremer dos pés a cabeça? O que ele tem pra me deixar tão estranha. Quero respostas!"_ pensava confusa.

- Hai, mas... o que aconteceu? - perguntou para tentar responder suas dúvidas e exclarecer a confusão que sentia. No entando, cada vez que ele se aproximava suas pernas ficavam mais bambas, cada vez que o encarava sentia-se acesa por dentro.

- Não sei. - ele disse calmamente. - Recebi seu telefonema para uma entrevista e assim que nos encontramos, desmaiou.

A moça estava completamente envergonhada. Da forma como ele falou, estava se sentindo uma ginasial que encontrou o idolo dos seus sonhos.

O perfume da moça mudou e ele sentiu algo difente nele. _"O que será que ela está pensando?" _Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele continuou dizendo:

- Enquanto estava desacordada chamava meu nome e falava algumas outras coisas que parecia ser parte de sua vida.

- Que coisas? - perguntava intrigada. Como ela poderia ficar falando o nome dele se nem o conhecia. Ela nunca foi de se impressionar com homem nenhum! _"Estou achando isso muito suspeito."_

- E pode me explicar porque estou usando um quimono? - a moça estava indignada.

Sesshoumaru riu-se dela. Se esta fosse a reencarnação de sua Rin então seria muito intrigante o re-descobrimento dela. Seria interessante. Sorriu com o canto do lábio. Rin o ficou obserando, aquele gesto era muito sensual. "_Nossa! Como ele é gato!" _pensou.

- Como estava desacordada e estava em minha casa, pedi para a empregada lhe colocar uma roupa mais confortavel. E lhe caiu muito bem, se me permite o comentário.

- Arigatou. - ela disse um pouco sem graça.

- Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? - o homem disse calmamente ao ouvir o ruido do estômago dela. Rin ficou envergonhada. - Parece-me que está com fome.

- Hai! Está bem! Posso lhe fazer algums perguntas enquanto isso? - disse animada.

- Pode! Desde que eu tenha a opção de não responder.

Rin ficou sem graça, mas não podia fazer nada. Já havia sido difícil de conseguir a entrevista com o empresário. Ela não tinha muita opção. Parecia que ele era mestre em a deixar sem graça.

Ele a levou para um local onde parecia ser um jardim de inverno. No meio das flores havia uma mesa pequena, a altura dos joelhos. Para sentar-se precisava-se abaixar, e acomodar-se numa poltrona vermelha ao chão.

Rin observava tudo com muita curiosidade. Estava intrigada com um empresário tão famoso, dono de uma empresa internacional, fosse alguém tão tradicional. Era tão jovem, mas algo nele dizia que conhecia mais da vida que todos que ela conhecia. Olha-lo a deixava estranha, a beleza dele a deixava estranha. Lindo e sensual, coisa de deixar qualquer mulher enlouquecida.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o aroma da garota mudar. Era um cheio bem conhecido dele, não de medo ou ternura. Era de desejo. Mas não queria que ela sentisse somente isso por ele. Queria que ela o desejasse por completo, como amante, como companheiro, como amigo, como confidente. Mas precisava ter muita paciência, esperou tantos anos e séculos. Não poderia por tudo a perder por um vil desejo.

Depositou a água quente na xícara dela. Conversavam educadamente, com as vozes o mais baixo possível. A companhia do rapaz era muito agradável. Ele era alquém muito culto e conhecedor de muitas culturas e coisas. Rin estava absolutamente impressionada.

- Compreendo de onde vem seu sucesso! - ela dizia enquando conversando. - É um homem muito culto e interessante.

- Arigatou! - ele dizia inclinado levemente a cabeça para frente.

Levou a xícara a boca experimentando mais um gole do chá verde que tomava. Estava tão quente e saboroso. Era delicioso degustar o chá em companhia tão agradável. Conversavam de forma animada. Rin perguntava algumas coisas sobre a empresa e quando convinha Sesshoumaru respondia, quando não, ele simplesmente dava voltas e no fim acavava não respondendo nada.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru respondia as perguntas e falava com a moça, esta ficou admirando as feições do rapaz. Como era exôtico. Os olhos eram algo incrívelmente misteriosos. Não podia entender como alguém podia ter os olhos com aquela tonalidade. E nâo era só isso. Passavam uma profunda tranquilidade, no entanto, havia neles um toque místico, algo inexplicável.

Rin admirava e analizava as feições e atitudes muito elegantes dele. Sesshoumaru deixou um leve sorriso brotar dos seus lábios enquanto falava. Aquele era algo muito enigmático, ele sorriu só com um lado dos lábios fazendo-o ainda mais sensual.

Sesshoumaru enquanto falava sentia o aroma da moça e com o passar do tempo o aroma dela se transformava para algo muito exótico e muito provocante para suas narinas apuradas. Rin não percebeu o que se passava, não havia percebido que ele havia sentido que os hormônios dela estavam entrando em ação com a presença dele. Ele por sua vez tratou de ser o mais sutil possível com relação a isso limitando-se a sorrir com um lado dos lábios.

Era muito agradável o ambiente principalmente porque havia o doce perfume das flores que haviam no local, sutil mas muito doce e penetrante que se misturava com o aroma de Rin. Era um relaxante natural.

- Fico feliz que eu seja tão previlegiada por ser recebida em sua casa! - Rin disse em dada hora da conversa.

Sesshoumaru limitou-se em responder reclinando a cabeça para frente. Ficou observando os gestos da moça. Era muito parecida com a sua Rin. Era parecida mas haiva alguns traços diferentes. No entanto, o aroma era idêntico. Mesmo entre as flores do jardim podia reconhecer o aroma dela e distinqui-lo por entre essas outras frangrâncias.

- Me desculpe comentar! - a moça disse com o dedo no queijo. - Mas seu nome é um tanto extravagante. Se não me falha a memória, quando era criança eu lia muito sobre youkais, e entre eles havia um com o seu nome. - ele olhou para a moça serrando levemente os olhos. Rin sentiu a expinha tremer frente a esse olhar contante.

- Me desculpe, não quiz ofender! Gomennasai! - ela dizia movimentando o tronco para frente. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ele começou a falar.

- Meu nome foi dado a mim em honrra ao Lord Sessoumaru, senhor das terras do leste. Reza a lenda que ele foi um Youkai muito poderoso e que amou profundamente uma humana. Ele a tomou como sua esposa, no entanto, antes de dar a luz, ela faleceu entre os braços do grande e poderos youkai. Depois da morte dela ele ficou vagando pelo mundo a procura desse amor perdito, acreditando que um dia poderia reencontrar sua reencarnação. E nunca ninguém soube se ele a encontrou ou não. - Havia uma ligeira dor entranhada por entre as palavras dele. Ao ouvinte senssível poderia ser até doloros ouvir um rapaz tão elegante contar essa triste história com uma pequena dose de dor.

-Nossa! - Rin disse - Que história mais triste. Eu não fazia idéia que a lenda era assim. Eu só conhecia o nome do Youkai.

- É normal. Nao se preocupe. - ele disse calmamente.

- Bem! Acho que está na hora de eu ir-me. Já lhe tomei um bom tempo de trabalho.

- Não se preocupe. Hoje eu não irei trabalhar. Estou a inteira disposição!

- Sério? - ela disse um pouco sem graça, franzindo a sonbrancelha.

- Hai! Gostaria de almoçar em minha companhia? Seria muito agradável ter tão bela dama em minha mesa.

'_Nossa! Que homem é esse?' _A moça pensava ainda sem palavras.

- H-H-Hai! Ela disse engasgando entre as vogais. Não esperava que o empresário fosse tão atencioso com ela. Aquilo era realmente inusitado e intrigante.

- Então, deixe-me levantar. Preciso avisar que haverá visitas. - Gostaria de acompanhar-me até a sala de estar? Lá poderemos conversar mais!

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar._ 'Será que esse homem existe? Ou eu estou tendo alguma espécie de alucinação?' _Ela se perguntava incessantemente. Os dois foram andando em silêncio até o local onde ele disse que esperariam pelo almoço.

Entraram ainda em silêncio. Rin entrou na sala e não pode deixar de perceber a qualidade da decoração.

Era um local muito bonito. Não era muito grande, assim dava ao recém chegado um certo aconchego. Haviam alguns vasos com flores espalhados por todos os lados. O aroma era muito forte e entorpecedor. Em uma das paredes havia uma pintura japonesa lembrando as pinturas antigas. Mesas e cadeiras dispostas para que os convidados pudessem se acomodar. Haviam, dispostas quase ao centro, um jogo de quatro poltronas azuis celestes de veludo que por serem almofadas grandes se assemelhavam a pufes. Uma porta de correr enfeitava a parede ao lado àquela que estava pintada. Era uma porta grande de madeira clara que era decorada por quadrados de vidro brancos e opacos não permitindo a quem estivesse na sala olhar o que estava dentro do cômodo.

- Por favor... - ele disse a moça com educação. - Fique a vontade! Eu já retorno para lhe fazer companhia. - disse e imediatamente saiu do cômodo deixando a moça sozinha dentro do recinto.

Rin sentou-se nas almofadas, se controlando para não mecher em nada. Começou a se balançar para conseguir o controle sobre a curiosidade que atormentava sua personalidade. Levantou-se e andou pela sala. Estava aflita, procurava a todo custo afastar a idéia de olhar o que tinha por de traz da porta de correr. Deu uma volta pela sala. Analizando melhor o ambiente. No entanto, se deparou com a porta de correr. Algo a puxava para aquele lugar. Parecia que tinha alguém a chamando.

-Rin! Seja uma garota educada! Não é bom ficar futicando na casa do empresário! - ela dizia alto para si mesma, para fazer com a voz da consciência soasse aos seus ouvidos. No entanto, uma outra voz dizia internamente. _'Vá lá, só puxe a porta e nada de mal vai acontesser! Não seja boba! Vai perder uma oportunidade de ouro!' _Rin andou até a porta de correr e segurou na abertura que havia para que pudesse escorregar a porta.

Outra voz em sua cobeça dizia, _'Não faça isso porque você sabe que está errado! Você sabe que não deve ser tão bisbilhoreira! A curiosidade matou o ladrão!' _Ela ficou parada uns segundos mas a curiosidade venceu e enfim ela empurrou vagarosamente a porta. Enquanto empurrava a porta o coração batia tão forte e tão alto que se tivesse alguém do lado de fora poderia ouvir as batidas aceleradas dele.

Como se fosse um gato silencioso, Rin entrou no lugar e acendeu a luz. Por um momento ficou estupefata e não conseguiu crer no que os olhos estavam vendo.

Bem diante de seus olhos havia uma espécie de relíquia. Uma espécie de altar chinês muito antigo. Ela ficou parada em frente aquilo por algumas horas. A sala estava fazia e só havia aquele móvel enorme ocupando toda uma parede da sala.

Havia umas colunas que cercavam uma pequena caixa com portas. Esta era suspensa por uma mesa resistente e macissa cravadas por reentracias e saliências formando desenhos dignos de serem inspirações dos deuses. Todo o móvel era em madeira escura, toda encrementada por desenhos em madre pérola. O pequeno altar que havia dentro do enorme móvel era algo sutil mas ricamente bordado com madre pérolas. Os desenhos formavam figuras que o subconsiente compreendia mas o consciênte só encontrava a palavra beleza para qualificar aquele magnifico móvel de orações. A frente daquele explendoroso móvel havia uma pequena oferenda. Um arranjo floral de duas lindas e delicadas flores. A cor das flores eram incríveis, lilazes. Nunca Rin viu algo tão precioso.

Ela estava completamente sem ação parada ali em frente aquele móvel abençoado, no entanto, sua mão se estendeu sem sua ordem e incoscientemente abrriu a porta do altar. E eis que dentro do pequeno e delicado móvel encontrou a coisa mais curiosa de sua vida inteira, um desenho feito a mão de uma moça de quimono com os cabelos muito pretos e cumpridos, franjas que lhe davam um doce ar de menina, e os olhos castanhos e alegres. Ao lado havia um amoleto com uma mecha de cabelos de fios prateados que se entrelaçavam com fios negros.

A moça era muito parecida com ela. E ela ficou sem entender nada. Ficou estática olhando aquela imagem muito semelhante a si mesmo. Estava sem reação, imóvel e em choque. Os olhos estavam arregalados e o caração batia mais aceleradamente. Ela levou as duas mãos ao peito para tentar fazê-lo parar de bater tão forte e ajoelhou-se ao pé daquele móvel vagarosamente. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo tudo. Assim, deixou escorregar as primeiras lágrimas pelo rosto chocado e pálido. Uma coisa inquieta acontecia dentro de si, ela so tinha vontade de chorar. E assim deixou que lágrimas copiosas lhe caissem pelo rosto.

Nessa hora algo completamente inacreditável aconteceu. Todos, exatamente todos, os desenhos que forravam o movel começaram a acender como uma coreografia luminosa diante de seus olhos. Nessa hora, o coração da moça já estava na boca e ela não sabia como se acalmar, não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. As luzes acendiam inicialmente claras de depois mais forte e foram evoluindo para um arranjo de multicor.

A vista começou-lhe a embaralhar e não resistindo mais caiu no chão desacordada pela grande emoção que lhe percorria os nervos.

Do lado de fora do recindo, havia um rapaz que não cabia dentro de si de tamanha felicidade.

- É ela! Minha Rin! Enfim, eu a re-encontrei!

* * *

A moça abriu os olhos e estava novamente no mesmo quarto onde acordara logo cedo. Havia a estreitando, um par de olhos dourados. O rosto do rapaz era calmo e tranquilo.

Ela sentia dores na cabeça, assim levou a mão até o locar dolorido.

- O que foi?

- Sinto dor na cabeça! O que aconteceu?

Ele não disse nada. Ficaram segundos em silêncio, e foi ele quem o cortou.

- A senhorita desmaiou na minha sala de orações.

- Pelos deuses, estou muito envergonhada. Mil desculpas, senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Por favor, senhor não combina comigo quando pronunciado pelos seus lábios.

- Gomen! - ela disse encabulada, mas o incidente não lhe saia da cabeça. O que aconteceu naquela sala. Por que aquelas luzes, por que havia uma pintura tão parecida com ela dentro daquele altar? Ela nao se conteve.

- Preciso lhe perguntar! Sei que não foi muito educado de minha parte ficar mechendo em suas coisas, principalmente em um altar. Mas... mas dentro daquele pequeno altar havia uma imagem muito parecida comigo. - preferiu não comentar sobre as luzes que vira, julgando estar delirando.

- Ah! Aquela era minha esposa! Ela faleceu ao dar a luz.

Quando ele disse isso, inexplicavemente, a lenda do senhor das terras do leste vieram a sua cabeça.**_ "Ele a tomou como sua esposa, no entanto, antes de dar a luz, faleceu entre os braços do grande e poderos youkai. Depois da morte dela ele ficou vagando pelo mundo a procura desse amor perdito, acreditando que um dia poderia reencontrar a sua reencarnação. "_**

Ela ficou pálida. _'O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que estou tão tocada com essa história que nem ao menos é real. É só uma lenda! E o que tem a ver a lenda com a esposa do empresário!' _No entanto, as luzes não saiam de sua cabeça. Mas preferiu acreditar que estava delirando. E não comentou nada com ele sobre o insidente que tomou como sonho. Ela se apercebeu que havia mexido no altar da esposa falecida do empresário e resolveu se desculpar.

- Gomennasai! Eu estou muito envergonhada por ter invadido sua privacidade. Faço qualquer coisa para recompenssar o que eu fiz. - ela dizia, agora sentada sobre o futon e a testa recostada no colchao para se desculpar do mal entendido.

Ele carinhosamente colocou a mão na cabeça dela. Ela sentiu tanto carinho naquele toque que chegou a se emocionar. Levantou a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos do homem que a tocava com tanta delicadesa, como se ela fosse uma jóia rara.

Seus olhares se cortaram e ela pode ver dentro do dourado vibrante dele. Quase desmaiou denovo porque lembrou-se novamente dos sonhos juvenis, mas segurou-se e deteve-se em desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Acho que a senhorita não estava se sentindo muito bem. Tomei a iniciativa de chamar um médico para avalia-la enquanto estava descansando em meu futon.

Rin estava vermelha de vergonha. Tapou o rosto com as mãos sem saber o que fazia de tamanha vergonha.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Venha! Deve estar cansada e esgotada! Vamos almoçar! - ele dizia ameaçando um vago sorriso.

_"Como é bom ter o coração preenchido novamente com esse perfume e a presença dela. Mas como será complicado a aproximação já que eu me lembro de tudo e ela nem sequer sabe quem eu sou e fui pra ela." _Ele pensava consigo mesmo. Mesmo muito feliz, havia um pouco de melancolia naquele pensamento.

Ela levantou-se acompanhada do jovem rapaz. Ambos estavam em silêncio, mas era nítida a confusão mental da moça. Ele começou a ficar preocupado com aquilo porque nunca havia passado por aquela situação. Nunca se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontessese com o seu tesouro precioso. A vontade dele era abraçar a garota, de a proteger pro resto da vida, de a aquecer entre os braços e de matar toda a saudade que corroia a sua alma por séculos.

- Não fique assim. Não houve problemas.

- Ah! - ela disse como se estivesse sendo retirada de seus pensamentos.

- Entre! - ele disse oferecendo a sala de jantar para ela.

Continua...

* * *

Olá gente!

Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo. Mandem reviews comentando o que acharam por favor. Muitos bjs

Kayene


	5. O almoço

Capitulo 5

O almoço

Sesshoumaru a levou para uma outra sala. Lá havia uma mesa preta, baixa com algumas almofadas e um tapede de bambus muito delicado. Não havia mais nada na sala. Em cima da mesa, havia alguns pratos muito coloridos, o que pareciam muito apetitosos.

- Hum! Que delícia! - Rin disse olhando para a refeição posta à mesa.

-Sente-se. - ofereceu um lugar a ela. - A senhorita deve estar faminta. O médico recomendou descanso pois tantos desmaios só podia ser por estafada pelo trabalho. Deu-lhe uma dispensa para cindo dias.

- Como? - Disse Rin meio incrédula.

- Lembra-se que eu tomei a iniciativa de chamar um médico? Não é assim tão normal uma pessoa desmaiar tantas vezes seguidas. - O youkai disse essas palavras de certa forma ironisando, por dentroa, situação , já que ele, melhor que ninguém entendia o verdadeiro motivo de tantos desmaios.

- Sim! - A moça disse com um ar preocupado e pensativo. - Arigatou. - reclinou o tronco para frente em sinal de agradecimento.

Ela ficou alguns segundos calada olhando para o nada e depois caiu em si dizendo alegremente.

- Hei? Um momento! Você disse que eu tenho dispensa por cinco dias? Isso significa que não preciso ir ao jornal por CINCO DIAS? - frizou essas duas palavras ilustrandro com as mãos. - Ai eu ainda não acredito, que maravilha! - ela dizia isso com tanta felicidade, pulando, de vez em quando, no local onde estava sentada.

- Fico satisfeito por ter lhe dado tamanha felicidade. Realmente parece que precisava de um descanso.

- Nem me fale. Eu trabalho como um burro de carga o dia inteiro. Às vezes, a noite, me pego escrevendo e pesquisando coisas. É realmente estressante a vida de um reporter nos dias de hoje.

- Eu faço uma idéia.

- Sabe! Eu estou aqui me perguntando como uma pessoa tão atenciosa e tão contês tem uma fama tão ruim?

- Como assim? Que fama eu tenho? - Sesshoumaru achou a franquesa e a autenticidade dela tão engraçadas que deu uma rizada. _"Ahh! Ela tem o poder me me fazer rir, já tinha me esquecido como isso é bom!"_

- Todos na sua empresa morrem de medo do senhor, se pelam de medo. Os guardas estavam comentando: Hoje, o homem aí está pior que sogra com TPM. Acho que a mulher dele deve ter dormido com 5 calças jeans.

Sesshoumaru ria da jovialidade da moça e da vivacidade que ela possuia. Ele não conseguia disfarçar o olhar apaixonado. No entando, Rin não se apercebera pois estava tão empolgada comentando e contando para ele o que os empregados dele achavam do patrão que nem notou nada.

- Bem, eu só falo e falo e nem perguntei nada de sério para o senhor.

- Eu nem reponderei nada se continuar a me chamar de senhor. Eu sou realmente mais velho que você, mas a palavra senhor saindo dos seus lábios me deixa tonto.

- Desculpe-me. Mas é o costume. Sempre trato as pessoas que eu entrevisto por senhor, senhora. E afinal, nós nos conhecemos a meio dia somente.

- Tem razão. - Sesshoumaru disse isso com um tom tão depressivo que ela notou.

- Mas dizem que as pessoas podem se conhecer de outras vidas. Às vezes esse é o nosso caso. - disse lembrando também dos sonhos repetitivos que sempre tinha.

Sesshoumaru era um homem muito frio, calculista, que raramente demostrava qualquer emoção. Mas essa frase da menina o tocou tão profundamente que ele entreabriu a boca levemente e arregalou discretamente os olhos.

- Sim, com certeza absoluta nós já nos conhecemos. - ele pronunciou cada palavra com tanta conviccção que transformou a frase numa nódua misteriosa. Rin ficou por alguns segundos pensativa e confusa. Ela lembrava dos seus sonhos, dos olhos dourados sempre a espreitando. E agora parecia que seus sonhos estavam se materializando. Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Sesshoumaru notando a confusão que aquilo estava causando na cabeça de sua adorada Rin, mudou completamente o rumo da prosa.

- Engraçado! - ele disse levantando uma sombrancelha. Aquilo a fez lembrar alguém muito querido, que ela amava muito, mas que não conseguia se lembrar quem era. Ele continuou.

- Como foi que uma meninha tão frágil conseguiu furar todos os meus seguranças enormes e bem treinados.

Rin deu uma gargalhada tão gostosa que arrastou Sesshoumaru com ela. Depois de séculos, ele estava gargalhando. Aquilo merecia uma celebração, uma comemoração. A vida,enfim, havia voltado para ele. A alegria de estar vivo dominava sua alma.

- Eu estava disposta a fazer qualquer negócio para marcar uma bendita entrevista. Entao, resolvi que ia a sua empresa com a cara de pau que Deus me deu para conseguir o meu intento. Exatamente na hora que eu cheguei na portaria da empresa eu ouvi os dois homens comentando:

**-------------------------- flash back --------------------------**

**- Nossa! O patrão chegou hoje mais seco que maracujá de gaveta. Parece que a mulher dele dormiu com cinco calças jeans. Quando ele conseguia tirar uma, aparecia a outra. - deu um gargalhada.**

**- Não é nada disso. Parece que a esposa dele morreu tem um tempão e por isso ele é assim tão amargo. E nunca mais quiz ninguém. Credo! Deve ser muito triste isso.**

**- Nada! Acho mesmo que a sogra dele deve estar de TPM hoje e ele deve ter brigado com ela depois de não ter conseguido tirar as cinco calças da esposa dele ontem de noite. - o homem dizia gargalhando tando que nem percebeu que havia ali uma moça de óculos escuros ouvindo toda a conversa.**

**Ela estava encolhida no canto prestando muita atenção em toda a conversação dos dois. Então, resolveu arriscar. Chegou perto da bancada negra tirou os óculos que cobriam os olhos castanhos e olhando furiosa para os homens disse.**

**- Como ousam falar assim do meu namorado? - ela disse com as duas mãos em cima da arquibancada**

**- N - n os desculpe, senhorita. Mas até onde sabemos, o senhor Sesshoumaru não tem namorada.**

**- E vocês acham que um homem tão discreto como o Sesshoumaru iria deixar a vida particular dele ser exposta assim a todos? - ela dizia convicta. Tinha que convencer os homens que ela era realmente a namorada do empresário milionário. Ela precisava entrevistá-lo a qualquer custo. Seria o acontecimento mundial.**

**- N n ão , s sim. - os homens estavam confusos.**

**- Andem logo, deixe-me entrar porque preciso falar algo de suma importância com Sesshoumaru e nem precisam me anunciar porque quero fazer uma surpresa para o meu querido. Vocês sabem! Ele está com um humor péssimo desde que brigamos ontem.**

**- Não podemos deixar a senhorita entrar sem ser anunciada. - um deles pegou o telefone e ligou para a secretária. O outro ficou com uma ar, _"Ah! Então, é por isso que ele está assim hoje. Eu tinha razão!" _Sorriu por fim com cara de vitória. O outro que havia ligado para secretária ficou mudo e em seguida disse para a moça.**

**- Infelizmente, o Senhor Sesshoumaru não pode receber nenhuma visita. Ele deu ordens precisas para que ninguém o incomode.**

**- NINQUÉM. Como assim ninguém. E quem os senhores pensam que eu sou. UM NINGUÈM? Francamente. Eu o conheço melhor que a palma da minha mão. E aposto que ele disse que todos iriam ver com ele se ele for incomodado.**

**- Isso mesmo que a secretária disse. - o homem disse gaguejando.**

**_"Obvio, né! Tonto! Todos que estão de mal humor dizem isso!" _pensou achando aquilo tudo uma aventura muito doida. Disse.**

**- Então, nem precisa me anunciar, eu tomo toda a responsabilidade sobre isso. Depois me entendo com o meu namorado. Mas preciso realmente falar com ele. É urgente. E se vocês não me deixarem subir, aí sim, os senhores vão ver o que é mal humor. Claro. Porque ele vai comé-los vivos se eu voltar daqui sem dizer a ele o que eu preciso dizer. - ela disse como se os olhos fossem bolas de fogo.**

**Um olhou para a cara do outro. **

**- Se acontecer alguma coisa nós seremos fuzilados vivos. Se ela for realmente a namorada do padrão e agente barreirar ela aqui ele vai matar agente vivo. - um disse pro outro cochichando.**

**- Pior que é mesmo. Mas e se ela não for?- o outro comentou. - Me dá até arrepios pelo corpo só de imaginar aguele homem nos retalhando.**

**- Mas olha só, ela tem o temperamento igualzinho ao dele. Olha os olhos dela. Parece que vai nos fuzilar.**

**- Pior que é mesmo.**

**E depois de resolverem entre si o que fariam um deles falou.**

**- Bem, então, pode subir. Pode passar esse cartão na roleta e subir até 10º andar.**

**Ela pegou a cartão sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Dizia para si mesma se vangloriando _"Nossa, Rin! Que excelente atriz! Acho que você está na profissão errada. Nossa! Se eu soubesse que era assim tão fácil já teria tentado muito antes." _**

**-------------------fim do frash back ---------------------------**

- Não creio! Você fez isso? - Sesshoumaru disse com um vago sorriso no rosto. Essa nova personalidade da Rin seria muito gostoso descobrir. Ele deu um leve sorriso imaginando tudo o que ela contara e a cara dos funcionários. Começou a rir de verdade.

- Ah! Você me faz muito bem, eu não rio assim há séculos! - disse com um ar satisfeito.

- Claro! Precisava entrevistar você a qualquer custo. Foi um ato de desespero! A secretária sempre me despistava, ela sempre dava um jeitinho de me enganar. E, então, tomei a decisão de que pelo menos iria tentar ir pessoalmente. Acho que ninguém nunca tentou fazer isso. Por isso que nunca conseguiram.

- Bem, na realidade. É quase impossível fazer o que você fez. Mas... fiquei feliz por ter conseguido. Digo isso do fundo da minha alma. - ele disse isso de maneira tão verdadeira e profunda que a deixou sem palavras. - Eu admiro você. Nunca nenhum outro reporter conseguiu entrar no meu escritório antes. Mas lógico que você só está aqui porque eu assim o desejo. - Ele disse deixando a mostra sua personalidade decidida.

- Sim. Eu sei bem disso. Mas eu fico imaginando porque você aceitou uma entrevista. Pior, foi você quem me ligou.

- Vou ser sincero. - ele disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela. _"Ai, toda vez que ele faz isso, eu quase morro do coração! Como esse homem pode ser tão lindo e como esses olhos podem ser tão iguais aos dos meus sonhos. Acho que a explicação de outras vidas funciona." _Rin pensava nervosamente consigo mesma. Sesshoumaru continuou. - Por causa do seu perfume.

- Como? - ela piscou milhões de vezes.

- Exatamente isso. Por causa do cheiro que a senhorita deixou impregnado no meu escritório. Eu precisava conhecer a dona de tal cheiro.

Rin corou levemente. O que seria aquilo? Uma cantada? Lógico que era uma cantada. Mas porque não parecia uma cantada. Por que ele falava aquilo com tanto pesar em cada palavra pronunciada? Que homem misterioso, intrigante, belo e sedutor. Como podia estar sozinho? _"Rin, Rin! Para de pensar tolices!" _

O telefone celular da moça tocou, tirando-a do transe em que estava. Ela segurou o aperelho e olhou cautelosamente para o número que marcava no visor.

- Desculpe-me. - disse olhando para o empresário. - Não sei quem poderia ser essa pessoa. Não reconheço o número. Só um instante. Ao dizer isso, Sesshoumaru a deixou na mesa, levantando-se para que ela pudesse ficar mais à vontade.

- _"Moshi moshi!"_ - ela atendeu ao telefone

Do outro lado, ficou mudo.

- _Alô! Quem está aí?_ - ela disse mais decidida.

- _Rin?_ - ela ouviu por fim uma voz masculina do outro lado. Voz essa que a fez fazer uma careta. E a vez tremer levemente de nervoso.

-_ É você Kohako? Que abuso! O que você ainda quer comigo. Já não basta o que me fez passar, criatura? Eu já te disse que não quero mais olhar pra sua cara nem pindada de ouro. _- ela disse com uma certa raiva.

_- Sim, eu sei. Mas preciso me deculpar. Eu fui um idiota. Mas tente entender. Eu sou muito ciumento e te amo do fundo da minha alma. _

-_ Francamente, você tem uma noção muito estranha de amor. Deus me livre._

- _Você pode não acreditar. Mas eu amo você_.

- _Quem ama quer proteger o outro. Não faz o que você fez. Se você pudesse me jogava num poço cheio de cobras_.

- _Eu me envergonho muito do que eu fiz. Depois eu percebi que eu havia perdido um anjo na minha vida. Eu preciso de você, minha Rin_.

_- Pode parando! Não me chama assim porque me dá enjôo. Eu não preciso ver você nunca mais. Eu não quero mais olhar para sua cara. Você me deixou com crises de nervos e eu fui para no médico. _- ela começou a tremer um pouco de nervoso e pela insistência do rapaz do outro lado da linha. _- Adeus._

- _Não desliga. Espera um pouco. Por favor. Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma chance, mas gostaria de poder me desculpar pessoalmente_.

Rin começou a tremer. Sesshoumaru, com seus sentidos super apurados, ouviu toda a conversação. Serrou os punhos. O infeliz estava fazendo a Rin dele sofrer. Esse merecia um tratamento de choque. Como alguém tinha coragem de maltratar a sua pequena. Como isso era possível. Na frente dele, não.

Ele se aproximou, estendeu a mão e disse:

- Com licença? Posso resolver isso para a senhorita.

Ela levantou os ombros e entregou-lhe o telefone celular. Olhando curiosa o que ele poderia fazer.

-_ Rin? De quem é essa voz masculina? _- o outro do outro lado da linha perguntou com uma certa dose de ciúmes.

_- A minha! _- ele disse mais frio que congelador. _- Por que está com ciúmes, rapaz? Até onde eu pude saber, você não representa nada mais do que dor e nervoso para essa moça. Se tivesse um pouco vergonha na cara nunca mais ligava para ela._

_- E quem é você para me tratar dessa maneira e falar assim da MINHA namorada. _

_- Só um momento?_ - Sesshoumaru tapou o autofalando do telefone e perguntou. - Esse rapaz é seu namorado?

Rin balançou a cabeça pra la e pra cá indicando um não milhões de vezes e disse. - Deus me livre. Namoramos por pouco tempo e ele acha que é meu dono, pessoa insana e doente. - ela disse muito baixinho.

O rapaz de cabelos prateado levou o celular ao ouvido e disse por fim.

_- _ _Pra você eu sou doutor Sesshoumaru. E acho que o rapaz precisa de um tratamento neurológico urgente. Eu sou amigo da Rin. E nessa posição eu vou te avisar. Não volte a importuná-la_ - disse de uma maneira tão ameaçadora, fria e cortante que dava medo em que escutasse. Desligou o telefone imediatamente em seguida. Rin ficou meio paralizada. Nunca ninguém a quiz proteger daquela maneira. Estava até lisongeada.

- Já pensou em trocar o número do seu celular? - ele disse

- Já, mas, por causa do meu trabalho essa hipótese é complicada . Bem, mas vamos esquecer o Kohako. Já me estragou muitos momentos felizes. Não quero que este seja mais um deles. - dizendo isso abriu um enorme sorriso para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

Os dois continuaram a prosa. Um assunto imendava n'outro. E ao invés de uma entrevista, Rin conseguiu foi marcar um encontro com o empresário. Almoçaram, riram. Sesshoumaru não estava se cabendo dentro de si de tanta emoção. Isso era, realmente, algo muito raro, quase impossível e só uma pessoa no mundo havia conseguido fazer isso com ele... Rin. Este, realmente, era um motivo de comemorar.

Quando a moça olhou o relógio já era tarde. Ela havia passado o dia inteiro na casa do empresário mais rico de todo o japão. Sesshoumaru não perdeu a oportunidade. Depois de tantos séculos de espera ele não podia perder nem um segundo. Logo a convidou para jantar no dia seguinte. Ele disse para ela não se preocupar. Ele providenciaria tudo. Rin não teve nem como recusar. Os momentos que ela passou com o empresário estavam sendo tão maravilhosos que nem pensou duas vezes para aceitar o convite.

Então, Sesshoumaru foi pessoalmente deixar a moça em casa.

- Até amanhã, então, Maru. - Rin disse sem pensar.

Aquilo já era demais, tentação demais. Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco ao ouvir o apelido dado a ele. Depois que Rin percebeu o que havia dito e a cara de espanto do rapaz a moça se desculpou.

- Ah! Desculpe-me. Eu sou assim mesmo. Não me leve a mal. Mas eu tava tão empolgada, e conversamos tanto e nem sei de onde eu tirei esse apelido. Nem sei como...

- Pode me chamar assim. - ele a interrompeu segurando sua delicada mão. - Minha esposa me chamava assim. Eu gosto muito de ouvir você me chamar assim. Digamos, você é igual a ela. - Rin ficou completamente vermelha. Ele estava indo rápido de mais. Mas ela não estava conseguindo impedir. Ela estava adorando aquele envolvimento tão rápido. Ele parecia um imã, os olhos eram magnéticos. Tão magnéticos que ao invés dela desviar o olhar enquanto ele dizia isso ela ficou olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

Sesshoumaru estava louco para beijar a reencarnação dos seus maiores sonhos. A razão da sua vida. A luz do seu mundo. Não se segurando mais Sesshoumaru acariciou o rosto da moça. O toque com a pele macia era como um bálsamo. O perfume dela entranhando pelas narinas sensíveis eram entorpecentes. Ele foi puxado pelo magnífico aroma exalado por ela. Estava bem próximo a seu pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que o perfume entrasse pelos pulmões como se fosse partículas de um remédio que podia curar qualquer doença da sua alma. A aproximação deixou a garota completamente atordoada. Sem reação. Como aquele homem conseguia fazer aquilo com ela. Que poder era esse. Ele havia a enfeitiçado completamente. Ela estava entregue a ele naquele momento. Gemeu baixinho. O aroma exótico estava deixando Sesshoumaru insano. Agora seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir o halito do outro. Sesshoumaru não resistiu mais. Ele tomou seus lábios com muita cautela. Sentiu cada milímetro de sua boca. Tantos foram os anos que ele sonhou com esse momento que mais parecia algo impossível. Sim, estava com uma coisa estranha no peito. Uma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes. Um nó na garganta. Parecia vontade de chorar de felicidade. Deixou que o beijo se aprofuntasse apaixonadamente.

Se separaram por falta de ar. Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com os olhos mais apaixonados que alguém na face da terra poderia olhar. Rin quase derreteu.

- Como você consegue me deixar assim? Como você consegue?

- Assim como? - ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela.

Aquilo foi o motivo de um outro beijo muito prolongado que partiu de Rin. No entanto, já era noite. Rin, disse.

- Então, até amanhã. Eu vou ficar esperando ansiosamente.

- Eu também. - ele disse calmamente.

A moça abriu a porta do carro, saiu e caminhou até a porta do prédio onde morava. Antes de entrar, olhou uma última vez para o carro e deu um até logo, sendo seguido de um imenso sorriso. Entrou logo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru ficou alguns segundos parado na porta do prédio, inalando o aroma deixado pela garota. Fechou os olhos, e deixou que em seu rosto se estampasse um leve sorriso de satistfação, de alegria, de felicidade. Aquilo parecia um sonho se tornando realidade. Segurou o celular e discou.

- E aí irmãozinho? Tá tudo bem? - o rapaz disse do outro lado da linha. - Tem alguma novidade?

- Achei! - ele disse essa única palavra como um alívio. Um minuto de silêncio e Sesshoumaru concluiu. - Enfim, encontrei Rin.

- ACHOU? VOCÊ ACHOU A GAROTA? NÃO ACREDITO! - o outro gritava do outro lado da linha. - Parabéns, irmãozinho.

- Achei que você ia gostar de saber. Amanhã só irei trabalhar pela manhã. A tarde não tenho cabeça. A noite vou encontrar-me com ela.

- Claro, eu vou ao escritório amanhã. Se não quizer ir e tirar o dia de folga. Melhor, a semana inteira de folga. Eu dou um jeito lá.

- Depois resolvemos isso. Até mais, meu caro.

- Até, maninho.

------- continua ---------

Ate que enfim, oi gente. Desculpa a enorme demora. Mas eu estou com uns probleminhas e então estou tendo que reduzir o ritmo em que escrevo. Eu demorei tanto pra escrever que estou mudando completamente o rumo da historia original Mas espero que gostem desse capítulo. Mandem comentários e façam mais uma escritora feliz.

Bejinhos, Kayene


	6. O começo de um começo

Reclaime: Bem, como de costume os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem porque se me pertencessem eu já tinha feito o Seshoumaru se casar com a Rin há séculos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Sesshoumaru ficou alguns segundos parado na porta do prédio, inalando o aroma deixado pela garota. Fechou os olhos, e deixou que em seu rosto se estampasse um leve sorriso de satisfação, de alegria, de felicidade. Aquilo parecia um sonho se tornando realidade. Segurou o celular e discou.

- E aí irmãozinho? Tá tudo bem? - o rapaz disse do outro lado da linha. - Tem alguma novidade?

- Achei! - ele disse essa única palavra como num alívio. Um minuto de silêncio e Sesshoumaru concluiu. - Enfim, encontrei Rin.

- ACHOU???? VOCÊ ACHOU A GAROTA??? NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!! - o outro gritava do outro lado da linha. - Parabéns, irmãozinho.

- Achei que você ia gostar de saber. Amanhã só irei trabalhar pela manhã. À tarde não tenho cabeça. A noite vou encontrar-me com ela.

- Claro, eu vou ao escritório amanhã. Se não quizer ir e tirar o dia de folga...... Melhor, a semana inteira de folga. Eu dou um jeito lá.

- Depois resolvemos isso. Até mais, meu caro.

- Até, maninho.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 6**

Após desligar o telefone Sesshoumaru deu a partida ao carro e dirigiu-se até sua casa. Enfim, ele iria poder dormir em paz, sabendo que havia encontrado a luz da sua existência. Em seu plácido rosto, estava um suave sorriso. Algo quase sonhador. Sesshoumaru estava quase voando, tamanha era sua alegria.

Já na garagem de seu prédio, estacionou o carro e inalou profundamente o ar que estava dentro.

- Ah!!! Como é bom esse cheiro!!! - disse em voz alta fechando os olhos de satisfação.

..........

Sesshoumaru acordou muito cedo e arrumou-se para ir ao escritório. Entrou no prédio de sua empresa como um imperador. Usava um terno preto acompanhado de uma gravata azul. Seu perfume masculino era muito sutil e muito agradável. Foi direto para sua sala. Ao passar pela secretária deu um meio sorriso e colocando uma das mãos no bolso entrou na própria sala.

_"Nossa! Esse homem é um deus. Como um homem tão magnificamente charmoso pode ser tão magnificamente frio." _a secretária pensou, ela nem se atrevia a falar nada depois do ocorrido no dia anterior.

Não deu nem cinco minutos e o telefone da secretária tocou mostrando que o patrão estava querendo falar-lhe.

- Por favor, peça que os dois seguranças da portaria subam até aqui o mais rápido possível!. - disse calma e polidamente

- Imediatamente! - respondeu Kanae achando aquilo muito suspeito, mas nem se atreveu a dizer mais nada. Discou o número da portaria e disse:

- O senhor Sesshoumaru quer falar com vocês. Pediu-me para chamá-los aqui imediatamente.

- C... co... mo? Ai, meu Deus, ele vai nos engolir vivos. Yama! O homem quer falar com a gente. Só pode ser por causa da garota. Ele vai nos explodir vivos. - o homem disse para o companheiro com os olhos esbugalhados

O outro passou a mão pelo cabelo mostrando nervosismo. - E agora, vamos fugir! - disse com uma voz desesperada.

- Venham logo aqui! - Kanae disse impaciente. - Não quero levar bronca por causa de vocês dois. Fazem as burradas, agora, agüentem! O senhor Sesshoumaru quer vê-los, então venham logo.

- Mas... quem ficará na portaria? - disse Sujiro.

- Boa, garoto!

- Ah!!! Pois sim! - a moça disse colocando a mão no queixo para pensar em como resolveria esse problema. - Não sei quem ficará no lugar de vocês e nem tenho coragem de perguntar para o patrão. Mas dou um jeito de arrumar alguém pra ficar aí no lugar de vocês.

- Eu fico! - disse a senhora na outra sala prontamente. - Já estou descendo.

- Pronto! Esperem até a Tomoe chegar. Até mais. - ela disse e desligou o telefone.

Em cinco minutos os dois avistaram a figura esguia e magra da senhora Tomoe., Os cabelos eram grisalhos e estavam presos com palitos que seguravam-lhe o coque.

- Ai! Tomoe, o que ele quer com agente? - um dos guardas perguntou visivelmente desnorteado.

- Não tenho a menor idéia, mas ele hoje está com um astral maravilhoso. Nem parece com o senhor Sesshoumaru. Chegou sorrindo para Kanae. Está certo que foi um meio sorriso... Mas.... – comentou levantando os ombros.

- Sério? - Yama questionou incrédulo.

- Andem logo, antes que o homem mude de humor. - disse a senhora, fazendo um gesto com a mão indicando que eles deveriam se apressar.

Os dois foram correndo antes que alguma desgraça pudesse acontecer. A secretária os anunciou e eles entraram com um medo tremendo do chefe.

- Entrem, por favor! - disse Sesshoumaru levantando-se da poltrona em que estava mostrando dois acentos para eles.

O cheiro de medo deles era muito característico. Até camuflado Sesshoumaru dava medo nos humanos! Ele pensava consigo mesmo. Isso era muito engraçado, o fazia rir por dentro. Depois de tanto tempo de existência, Sesshoumaru aprendeu a ser mais flexível e começou a entender o mundo dos humanos... talvez melhor que os próprios humanos.

- Com licença! - disseram em uníssono ao sentarem-se em suas cadeiras.

-Bem, vou ser o mais direto possível. Não vou dar rodeios. – O jovem de cabelos pratas disse o mais gélido que alguém possa imaginar.

- Gostaria de saber de quem foi a ordem para que a moça de cabelos castanhos e compridos subisse até aqui ontem.

Os homens congelaram. Seus rostos estavam pálidos como cera. Ao redor da boca de cada um estava uma coloração amarelada e a boca estava completamente branca, sem cor. Ficaram mudos, olhando para ele, sem nenhuma palavra. Sesshoumaru achou aquela tortura muito engraçada, e continuou:

- Então, quem deu a ordem? - disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- F... f-o oi, fo-ii-i. a-ga-ro-ro fof-ao.... - um deles tentou dizer, mas não conseguia pois gaguejava tanto que as palavras não saiam direito. Sesshoumaru estava se divertindo tanto com aquilo!

- Então, não consigo entender uma só palavra do que diz. - o belo rapaz disse com a cara mais plácida do universo.

- Nósresolvemosnósmesmosdeixa-lasubirporqueeladissequeerasuanamorada! - o outro disse muito rápido, olhando para baixo e balançando a perna nervosamente.

- Como? - disse o empresário dando uma gargalhada por dentro, com aquela situação.

- Nós resolvemos deixá-la subir porque disse que era sua namorada! - ele repetiu mais calmo, no entanto, ainda tremendo a perna de nervoso.

- Ah, sim! - ele disse olhando fixamente hora para um, hora para outro. – Então, em suma. Foram os dois que a deixaram subir!!! Eu sei que vocês dois são praticantes de kendô, não é verdade?

- S-sim. - responderam com uma cara de: '_mas o que isso tem a ver?_'

Então, Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira e andou até o móvel que estava perto da porta. Abriu-o e retirou de lá duas Katanas velhas. Voltou para sua mesa, e colocou as espadas em cima dela. Segurou uma delas e retirando-a da bainha, movimento-a magistralmente.

- Essas espadas pertenceram a dois grandes Samurais. São autênticas. - ele disse ainda movimentando-a. - Eu tenho algumas.

A destreza com que o rapaz movia a arma era tanta que mal dava para se ver os rápidos movimentos. Os olhos dos dois ficaram quase fora da órbita, e a única coisa que eles conseguiam pensar era que agora iriam ser retalhados. Quanto mais Sesshoumaru movimentava a espada mais os homens faziam cara de pânico, e mais o rapaz se divertia. Até que ele se cansou e depositou a espada na bainha. Sentou-se.

- Primeiro de tudo, acalmem-se, não vou matar vocês. - disse já querendo acabar com aquela brincadeirinha. - Segundo, gostaria de recompensá-los por ter a deixado entrar. Guardem muito bem as espadas porque são relíquias. Ninguém neste país possui mais Katanas originais. - disse estendendo uma espada para cada homem.

Os homens piscaram muitas vezes para tentar captar a mensagem pois estava sendo muito difícil de digerir e de acreditar ser verdadeira. No entanto, mais relaxados agora, começaram a montar os fatos.

- Muito obrigado! - disse um.

- Arigatou! - disse o outro e ambos reclinaram o tronco para frente.

- Agora vão que eu preciso trabalhar. – disse Sesshoumaru, e os dois ainda em choque saíram antes que o humor dele mudasse.

Quando saíram da sala Sesshoumaru riu com a própria brincadeira. Os homens com as espadas na mão estavam um pouco em choque ainda e a secretária abriu a boca de espanto ao ver as armas, mas não disse uma palavra. Ela se limitava só a pensar desde o dia anterior.

- Depois contamos. - um deles murmurou, e correndo desceram para voltar ao posto novamente.

**.............................................................................................................................................................**

Rin acordou com olhos de sonhadora. Colocou uma roupa e foi logo para o jornal. Precisava levar a dispensa antes de poder tirá-la. Pegou as chaves do carro e alegremente foi para seu trabalho. Afinal, ela tinha dispensa.

- Bom dia, disse sorridente sentando-se à sua mesa.

- Nossa, que felicidade toda é essa? - perguntou a outra que estava na mesa logo de frente.

Rin levantou-se e foi correndo para lá.

- Muitas coisas maravilhosas aconteceram ontem.

- Hum! - disse a garota balançando a cabeça mostrando que estava atenta para ouvir.

- Primeiro, eu tenho uma dispensa de cinco dias. - a outra abriu a boca. - Estou com estafa. - ela completou antes que a garota se pronunciasse.

- E você acha que estar com estafa é algo maravilhoso? - a moça de cabelos sedosos e negros disse fazendo uma cara de controvérsia.

- Não, mas ficar sem ter que vir trabalhar é 'ultra-magnânimo'. - disse abrindo um sorriso de um pólo a outro.

- Isso é verdade. Mas e o resto das coisas maravilhosas? - a moça perguntou interessada.

- Sangô! Você não vai acreditar. - ela disse como uma criança levada.

- Vindo de você, Rin, tudo pode ser possível. - disse com um ar levemente zombeteiro.

- Então, morra de inveja, minha amiga, porque em segundo lugar eu conheci o empresário milionário, Sesshoumaru.

- COMO????? - Sangô gritou freneticamente. - Isso é impossível??? - disse incrédula - Você está me enganando.

- Estou não, e o melhor de tudo é que eu vou jantar com ele hoje a noite. – disse, morrendo de satisfação.

- Não acredito nisso, Rin. Eu sei que você é uma repórter muito despachada. Mas até aí é um absurdo.

- Pois eu consegui. E conversei ontem com ele o dia inteiro. Por isso que não vim para o jornal.

- Só acredito nisso vendo.

- Mas nem sei se vai ser possível já que ele não gosta muito de repórteres.

- Então como conseguiu isso? - ela disse fazendo uma careta.

- Eu tenho meus métodos, Sangô. E são infalíveis. - disse com segurança. - E nossa! Ele é um deus. Você não faz idéia de como aquele homem é lindo. Tem os olhos dourados, completamente dourados. Os cabelos prateados com um corte ultra moderno. Muito elegante e alto. É uma tentação para qualquer mulher. Bem, agora preciso entregar o atestado médico para o chefe. Depois eu escrevo a matéria que comecei com o MEU empresário. - ela disse saindo e deixando uma Sango de boca aberta.

- HUMMM! MEU empresário! Que coisa, heim? – disse a colega de trabalho, com uma leve pontinha de inveja.

O chefe de Rin não gostou muito dela ter que se ausentar por cinco dias mas.... enfim.... melhor ter a repórter boa do que ela doente.

Rin saiu do jornal dando saltos de alegria. Resolveu que ia tirar aquele dia para si própria, coisa que ela não fazia há _milênios_. Foi num salão e pediu um tratamento completo, desde depilação até tratamento no rosto. Ficou lá toda a manhã. No almoço, foi para casa e preparou algo bem leve para comer. Não queria empanturrar-se de comida. Deitou na cama e ficou sonhando com o beijo do outro dia. Gostaria que aquilo nunca mais acabasse, que aquele fosse um beijo que durasse por sua vida inteira. Nunca beijou ninguém daquela maneira. Suas peles pareciam que combinavam. O toque dele era tão leve e ao mesmo tempo mostrava tanta paixão. - Nossa! Que homem é esse? - ela disse de olhos fechados.

O despertador tocou indicando que já estava na hora dela arrumar-se para ir ao jantar marcado. Ainda tinha que escolher qual roupa usar. Afinal não era todos os dias que se tinha um jantar tão romântico e com alguém tão importante.

Abriu o armário e pôs-se a escolher qual "modelito" usar. Decidiu por colocar algo básico. Primeiro uma langerie vermelha com rendas, ultra sensual... Pegou um vestido curto vermelho que lhe moldava e esculpia o corpo. Era feito em seda e tinha bordados em fio preto de ilustrações japonesas na barra. Contornando a parte de cima do busto havia somente um fio preto.

Ela escolheu um colar que vinha acompanhado por uma delicada pulseira e anel. Todos em strass branco brilhoso. Escolheu um salto alto para completar o traje em que se encontrava. Depositou tudo em cima da cama e foi tomar aquele banho para ficar perfumada, pois, parecia que o jovem empresário gostava de um bom perfume.

Rin estava pronta! Ouviu o aparelho celular tocando e viu que o número dele estava no visor.

Moshi, moshi! – ela disse com o coração batendo um pouquinho acelerado.

Boa noite! Como passou o dia de feriado? – ele perguntou cordialmente.

Muito bem, obrigada por ter me proporcionado isso.

Foi bem merecido. – disse ele, continuando - Já está pronta? – perguntou gentilmente, no entanto, direto como uma fecha.

Sim. – ela respondeu terminando de colocar algumas gotas de perfume ao pé do ouvido.

Já estou aqui à porta de sua casa!

Já? - ela perguntou espantada. – Que pontualidade! Já estou saindo – disse, já saindo do quarto apressada, com medo de faze-lo esperar mais.

Sesshoumaru estava sentindo algo tão estranho e depois de tantos séculos de existência gostaria de entender que coisa era aquela. Era algo que o fazia ferver por dentro com tanta intensidade que derretia qualquer metal. Era uma espécie de nervosismo. Uma ansiedade, misturada com alegria. Ele estava ligeiramente confuso.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o perfume da doce Rin misturado com um outro perfume muito delicado e sutil. O rapaz pode ver a moça apressada, a fechar a porta, e a sair do prédio em que estava. Notou claramente o vestido provocante e sensual, o que lhe fez o sangue borbulhar. Foram tantos anos de espera e expectativa que ele, agora, começara a ficar nervoso e ansioso, palavra que nunca ousara imaginar sentir antes.

A moça andou a passos pequenos e curtos para chegar ao carro preto, estacionado à frente do prédio. Abriu a porta, entrou.

-Gonem, ne! Por que não telefonou-me antes? Eu poderia ter-me apressado mais.

Imaginei que deveria estar se arrumando. Mas como já estava aqui resolvi avisar.

As pernas à mostra, de Rin, era algo completamente inusitado para ele. Isso o deixou um tanto desconcertado pois seus olhos deram uma atenção fora do comum a elas e permaneceu por segundos a observar as pernas cruzadas da moça sentada a seu lado. O vestido tentador era uma novidade para ele, e nessas condições, o rapaz de cabelos prata não pode deixar de desejar ainda mais aquela mulher que um dia fora sua esposa.

Ele, não perdendo tempo, mais por não se agüentar naquela situação angustiosa, acariciou os sedosos cabelos da moça e logo em seguida a pele do rosto. Como esperou por aquele momento! Como ele queria tê-la por completo! Como ele queria que ela fosse novamente sua!

Algo novo acontecia com ele; seus batimentos cardíacos estavam levemente acelerados. Isso era estranho. Nem frente à morte Sesshoumaru amedrontou-se. No entanto, agora ele sentia uma incerteza. Um medo estranho. Algo que ele não conseguia perceber bem o que era. Ele sentia-se diferente, ele estava absolutamente muito mudado, e uma dúvida: "Será que essa nova _personalidade_ de Rin irá me desejar tanto quanto a minha amada esposa?"

Então, vamos? – ele perguntou para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos e sentimento de incerteza para bem longe da sua cabeça.

Claro! Onde vamos? – ela perguntou

Isso já é uma surpresa! – ele disse com aquele misterioso sorriso nos lábios.

'_Ai! Por que parece que meu estômago vai revirar de nervoso toda vez que ele faz isso? Rin o que se passa contigo, garota!! Jamais pensei sentir-me assim frente a nenhum outro homem!' _A jovem reporter perguntava-se.

Rin desde cedo jamais se deixara envolver demais por seus namorados. Estranhamente, para ela, parecia que estava sempre a trair alguém. Ela jamais conseguiu perceber o verdadeiro motivo daquele sentimento uma vez que não havia alguma traição visto que não havia outro namorado. Mas a verdade era que, a ela, parecia aquilo, uma traição.

Todos esses sentimentos, pensamentos e idéias passaram num lapso de um segundo na mente da moça que agora já estava mexendo nos longos cabelos.

Aquele movimento levava ao apurado olfato de Sesshoumaru o aroma exalado por Rin o que quase lhe turvava a vista. Tinha que se concentrar ou bateria com o carro. Sim! Depois de tantos séculos aquele homem forte e poderoso ainda morria de amores por uma humana. Que fascínio era este que ela exercia sobre ele?

Na época em que Jaken morreu, em uma das muitas batalhas em que Sesshoumaru se meteu, o velho servo já estava muito cansado, quase a morrer. Desejou que seu mestre se livrasse desse feitiço: o amor. Mas isto era um laço muito forte para se romper. E obviamente ele mesmo, Sesshoumaru, não desejava se libertar desse laço de Amor, sublime amor que fez com que ele chegasse aonde chegou.

Sesshoumaru dirigiu lentamente ao som de uma música folclórica japonesa, muito calma e relaxante. Afinal, ele precisava disso. O silêncio foi interrompido pelo jovialidade da moça que estava morta de curiosidade.

Então, diga-me. Eu estou muito curiosa! Onde me leva? – disse piscando os olhos de maneira carinhosa para tentar retirar a informação do empresário através de dengos.

Sesshoumaru restringiu a não olha-la já pressupondo que ele não estava em seu juízo natural. Então, nessas situações melhor não arriscar e perder completamente o controle do volante.

Já estamos chegando. Já vai ver!

Ah, vá la? Diz-me? Vou acabar tendo um enfarte de curiosidade! – falou virando-se para ele e abrindo um largo sorriso.

Desta vez Seshoumaru respirou muito fundo para não ter uma parada cardíaca.

Ahhhhhhhh dizzzzzzzzzzz pra mim – ela falou com uma voz muito fininha fazendo beicinho.

Depois de tanto tempo a procura e de tantos anos de existência Sesshoumaru, que era somente fisicamente um rapaz, acabou por rir-se e disse:

A senhorita pretende fazer o que com todo esse dengo? Perder o controle da direção do carro?

Ahhhh, e o que posso fazer? Você não quer me dizer onde está me levando, seu mauzão! – cruzou os braços e fez um enorme beiço. Esperava o que?

Talvez um pouco de menos curiosidade? – respondeu agora entre gargalhadas.

Ahhhh, isso é pedir demais de uma repórter, né? – ela respondeu, acompanhando-o nas risadas. Então, pararam.

Nossa! Você está me fazendo rir! Tem literalmente muitos séculos que eu não ria. – ele disse num suspiro aliviado. – Já tinha me esquecido como era isso.

Isso o que?

Sorrir! - disse o rapaz, com uma voz doce mas, no entanto, sofrida.

Ela olhou para ele e ele virou o rosto lentamente para que os olhos pudessem vislumbrar a doce mulher que lhe acertara o coração preenchendo-o de algo que ele nem tinha palavras para descrever. Seus olhares se trocaram e ela sentiu o coração bater aceleradamente como uma adolescente. Poder olhar verdadeiramente para os olhos dourados dos seus sonhos era algo inacreditável. Não resistindo, ele elevou uma das mãos ao rosto delicado da moça acariciando-o com o dorso. Ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do coração dela suspirou com um meio sorriso, que mais parecia ansiedade. Virou-se.

Rin, então, observou que Sesshoumaru estendeu um pequeno controle com a mão direita para um portão de ferro preto em um prédio que abria para um estacionamento. Ela estava tão entretida com aquele pequeno jogo de sedução, que realmente não estava observando em nada o trajeto. Parou e pensou, _'Que estranho! Na realidade não estou em nada curiosa com o lugar pra onde estou indo. Na verdade estou mais é interessada é nele e em estar na presença dele!'_ Franziu a testa e começou a prestar a atenção ao local onde estava.

Era um estacionamento, havia carros por todos os lados.

Bem, sua curiosidade já vai ser alimentada.– disse o homem – espere só mais um segundo e o meu mundo vai se apresentar aos seus olhos.

--------------------------------------- continua --------------------------------------

Peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso... Sei que estou a mais de ano sem escrever, mas a vida é assim mesmo. Retomo essa história com esse capitulo renovado. Espero que gostem do retoque, e isso faz uma pequena mudança no rumo da fic.

Mandem coments!!!!!! ADORO reviews, hehehehehe

Muitos bejinhos,

Kayene


	7. Ahmah, uma velha amiga feiticeira

Todos já sabem que: "Os personagens da séie Inuyasha não me pertencem". Porque obviamente se fossem meus, daria a Sesshouramu e Rin papéis de destaque na história. hahahaha

Capítulo 7

**Ahmah, uma velha amiga feiticeira**

El o observava enquanto ele virava o rosto lentamente para que seus dourados olhos pudessem vislumbrar a doce mulher que lhe acertara o coração e o preencheu de algo que lhe faltava palavras para descrever. Seus olhares se trocaram por segundos e ela sentia o coração bater aceleradamente como uma adolescente. Poder olhar verdadeiramente para os olhos dourados dos seus sonhos era algo inacreditável. Não resistindo, ele elevou uma das mãos ao rosto delicado o acariciando com o dorso. Ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do coração dela suspirou com um meio sorriso, que mais parecia ansiedade. Virou-se.

Rin, então, observou que Sesshoumaru estendeu um pequeno controle com a mão direita para um portão de ferro preto do prédio onde parara em frente. Ela estava tão entretida com aquele pequeno jogo de sedução, que realmente não observara em nada o trajeto. Parou e pensou, _'Que estranho! Na realidade não estou em nada curiosa com o lugar para onde estou indo. Eu estou mais é adorando de estar na presença dele!'_ Franziu a testa e enfim começou só ai a prestar a atenção ao local onde ele a estava levando.

Sesshoumaru foi descendo até um estacionamento, haviam carros por todos os lados. E bem ao fundo do lado da parede esquerda um outro portão de ferro preto. Ele estacionou outra vez na frente daquele portão, virou-se para ela.

-Bem, sua curiosidade já vai ser alimentada. – disse novamente acariciando docemente a pele sedosa.

O perfume sedutor da moça entranhava pelas narinas extremamente sensíveis e invadia todo o espaço do seu corpo, das suas células, do seu cérebro. Fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente o aroma, aquilo era muito mais forte do que ele, aquilo era algo muito maior do que podia suportar e já não conseguindo mais resistir, aproximou-se vagarosamente, sentindo profundamente aquele momento único.

Bem próximo ao delicado pescoço para embriagar-se com o aroma, inalou-o profundamente. Era um perfume de almíscar japonês misturado com a fragrância natural da moça, agora excitada. O perfume entrou com tamanha força que ele perdeu levemente a lucidez. Deixou que sua boca molhasse o esbelto pescoço. Outra inalada e deixou a cabeça recostar nos ombros dela. Ficando assim por alguns minutos imóvel.

-Sente-se bem? – ela perguntou com uma voz muito baixa ao pé do ouvido dele. Quebrando o silêncio.

-Agora sim, agora tudo voltou a fazer sentido outra vez na minha vida. – ela pode ouvir um sussurro. Um arrepio tomou-lhe a espinha com essas palavras e com o beijo molhado que veio a seguir sugando delicadamente o pescoço. Dedicou alguns minutos aquela região que ele lembrava muito bem ser a preferida dela, depois de outras mais intimas.

Corações acelerados, respirações ofegantes, gemidos leves levaram a um beijo incomparável, misto de amor, desejo, saudade e paixão.

Ele lentamente movimentou a cabeça com os olhos fechados e endireitou-se recostando-a no estofado do carro. Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos para poder voltar a si.

Abriu os olhos. E sem virar-se para ela apontou novamente uma nova chave para essa porta e apertou um botão.

O portão preto de ferro foi abrindo vagarosamente e deu espaço a um estreito caminho de chão de terra que subia um monte.

A estreita rua era cercada por árvores. Havia pouca iluminação na estrada, iluminação esta que foi disposta para parecer lamparinas antigas. Arbustos pequenos envolviam todo o caminho, e podia-se observar o encanto do local pela pequena iluminação que estava em alguns pontos daquele espaço que Rin não fazia idéia que existia.

-Mas! Que lugar é este? Onde eu estou?! – perguntou espantada, observando tudo com muita curiosidade, e não conseguindo falar nada de tão estupefata disse. - Não imaginava que em plena Tóquio houvesse um lugar como esse!

-Aqui é uma reserva, que este Sesshoumaru aqui, conseguiu preservar a custo de muito dinheiro. É um pedaço de mata no meio dessa cidade tumultuada, cheia, barulhenta e mal-cheirosa. Como é óbvio, ninguém sabe da existência deste lugar, porque eu e meu irmão sabemos o quanto esse pedaço de terra nos é importante. É um patrimônio de família que fomos sempre preservando. Está aqui por muito tempo sem que a industria ousasse invadir.

A pequena moça estava com a delicada boca entreaberta. Sem saber o que falar. Ela não conseguia nem formular seus pensamentos direito. E não conseguia entender como aquilo era possível. Só havia um pensamento que gritava em sua mente com letras enormes. "PORQUE?"

-"Porque?" acabou por sussurrar.

-Hum? - Ele perguntou

-Porque? Porque eu? Porque me traz aqui? O que tenho eu de tão especial para que o empresário mais importante do Japão me deixe entrar assim em sua vida? Porque sonhava com seus olhos desde criança?

-O que? – ele perguntou com uma ligeira mudança em sua fisionomia.

**...........................................................**

**- Eu a quero viva novamente. Eu desejo revivê-la. - ele dizia com lágrimas nos olhos - essa foi a única vez que chorou na vida. Era muito ruim e estranho.**

**- Não posso fazer isso - ela disse sentada numa poltrona baixa. Enquanto ele estava de joelhos no chão a sua frente.**

**- Disse-me que podia conceder-me qualquer desejo e eu a desejo de volta. Eu preciso dela para viver. Não posso passar uma eternidade vivo sem a companhia dela. - eu pago seja lá o que você quiser. Pela primeira vez na vida não tenho lucidez e nem clareza e não sei o que fazer. Perdi o controle de mim mesmo. - falava vagarosamente com a pupila dilatada, fora da órbita. - Já não suporto mais essa agonia, essa solidão. Eu desejo a ter novamente.**

**A feiticeira olhou-o. Era uma mulher alta, cabelos cor de ébano, que chegavam quase a ser azulados, compridos, e com uma mecha branca do lado direito. Os olhos eram claros, estranhamente claros, não se podia dizer exatamente a cor, meia amarelado, meio esverdeado, meio azulado. Usava um contorno em lápis ao redor dos olhos o que dava-lhe um misterioso ar. Elegante e magra vestia um rico e fino quimono de flores vermelhas. **

**- Eu sou a feiticeira das esferas, posso realizar qualquer desejo seu, no entanto, o preço para revive-la é caro demais, e eu não estou disposta a carregá-lo. Isto custaria a sua vida. E de que adiantaria ela viva e você morto?**

**O homem estava destruído, e era penoso olhá-lo naquele estado. Um youkai tão poderoso, mas na verdade, tão frágil. **

**- Eu a desejo de volta. - sussurrava entre lágrimas.**

**- Este já é um desejo viável.**

**Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente com um enorme ponto de interrogação.**

**- Qual a diferença entre tê-la de volta e revive-la.**

**- Muita diferença, meu youkai belíssimo. Pra você tê-la de volta eu não preciso revive-la. Como você sabe, humanos reencarnam. Utilizam corpos diferentes, mas são a mesma pessoa, a mesma essência. E o que você precisa não é do corpo da sua falecida esposa e sim dela, da essência dela. Encontrando a sua encarnação você a terá de volta. **

**Ele parou e ficou até mesmo sem respirar para melhor prestar atenção às palavras da elegante feiticeira. **

**- Eu não sou um ser dessa dimensão, nem muito menos deste planeta. Mas estou aqui para ajudá-los. Você não sabe a sua origem, hum? Acha que é um youkai, mas não sabe exatamente de onde vem. Eu sei de onde vim e ocupo este cargo de feiticeira das esferas por opção e por ser a única pessoa capaz de desempenhar essa difícil missão. Realizo seus desejos para que possam ser mais felizes. No entanto, nessa dimensão tudo que se faz é requerido um pagamento em troca. Você aceita? **

**- Aceito! - dizia com a voz rouca e cavernosa que mais parecia um rosnado.**

**- O pagamento por isso será muito, muito caro. **

**Para que esse seu desejo se realize terei que lhe preparar um altar sagrado, com o mapa do universo. Você terá um mapa, mas terá que a procurar por você mesmo, é algo que só você pode fazer, ninguém mais no universo. No entanto, mais fácil porque terá um mapa dos tesouros nas mãos. Não importa onde ela nasça, sempre aparecerá o lugar e a localização no mapa. Mesmo que seja no ocidente. Mesmo que ela nasça um homem. você está disposto a isso? **

**- O pagamento para isto? O que é?**

**- Preciso da sua força de procriar o que o deixará estéril. Será necessário utilizar sua própria energia vital para criar tal coisa. Como disse, é uma coisa muito cara.**

**- Aceito! Se essa é a única hipótese de eu a encontrar, não a perderei.**

**- Esta não é a única hipótese, os seres neste planeta sempre se encontram. Poderia simplesmente acreditar que a encontrará. Mas o que você deseja é ter consciência de quem ela é e mais precisamente ter controle sobre esta situação.**

**- Aceito, assim mesmo. **

**- Mesmo sabendo que não poderá nunca ser pai? E que enfrentará coisas difíceis que eu não posso agora prever? Como por exemplo, se deparar com ela num corpo masculino ou encontrá-la doente, ou não sei mais o que pode estar predestinado para as experiências dela...**

**- Sim, aceito.**

**- Tenha atenção a uma coisa. Assim que a encontrar, lembre-se de que raramente os humanos lembram-se das vidas passadas, estas lhes são apagadas da memória consciente. As recordações mais antigas são guardadas no 'Livro da Vida Cósmico' e também na parte inconsciente do ser. Algumas pessoas lembram-se de pequenos fatos, normalmente, acontecimentos que lhe marcaram profundamente; outras são mais sensíveis e lembram-se até vidas. Mas isso realmente depende dos dons e característica de cada um. Às vezes em forma de sonho, outras vezes de outra forma. Mas é normal terem pequenas lembranças, óbvio, como já disse e volto a enfatizar, depende muito de cada ser humano. Você precisa ter consciência de que ela não lembrará de você racionalmente, mas tenho certeza que numa realidade subjetiva o reconhecerá. E isso lhe trará uma pequena confusão. Você precisará ter muita calma, e não poderá perder a cabeça, ou então, poderá perde-la novamente. Nunca se pode prever as reações humanas, muitas vezes, nem eles mesmos podem controlá-las.**

**..................................................................................**

Aquelas lembranças o deixavam com calafrios. Afinal, quando Rin ficara grávida ele tinha adorado os momentos de felicidade que tivera com ela e aquela enorme barriga. Porém, foi por causa disso que ela havia morrido. E de certa forma, seria até bom, não correr mais esse risco.

Desde que encontrou com a feiticeira das esferas a primeira vez, voltou à sua casa mais algumas vezes, para pedir que continuassem vivos, quando começou a caça aos youkais. Com o passar do tempo, ficaram amigos. No entanto, ela foi-se, deixando uma substituta que também se foi, e assim sucessivamente. O cargo era passado para frente, o dom era entregue a outra feiticeira, e cada uma tinha características diferentes. Nos dias de hoje ainda ele a conhecia, mas era outra totalmente diferente da primeira. No fundo, ele sentia saudades de Ahmah. O nome da antiga feiticeira. Queria voltar a vê-la.

**- Meu amigo, terei de voltar para minha casa, meu tempo aqui acabou, mas deixarei uma substituta. Desejo a você sorte na sua busca pela sua alma gêmea!**

**- Alma gêmea?**

**- Obvio? Você acha que se vocês não fossem almas vindas da mesma fonte você iria fazer o que está fazendo para encontrá-la? Eu realmente o admiro. E parabenizo por ter amadurecido e crescido tanto. Seu pai está orgulhoso. Sei que tem ainda muito o que aprender, é um youkai as vezes arrogante. Mas tudo tem seu preço, como eu já te disse.**

- Ah!!!! – ela coçou o rosto ligeiramente sem graça. – Não sei direito, tenho a cabeça embaralhada, acho que não sei mais o que digo. – disse isso para tentar mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Está bem. – respondeu docemente Seshoumaru ao volante balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro afastando os pensamentos. E não querendo continuar o assunto porque sabia que entraria num terreno muito perigoso e poderia ser arriscadíssimo. A feiticeira o avisara e ele mesmo sentia isto.

-Bem, a senhorita está num terreno quase virgem, já que poucas pessoas aqui vieram. Está tendo a oportunidade de pisar num canto sagrado, pelo menos pra este Seshoumaru aqui. Peço que não comente nada sobre isto em nenhuma reportagem, ficaríamos muito expostos.

-Mas se tinha esse medo porque esta me trazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ele olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos, disse:

-Primeiro, queria te dar este presente. Segundo, porque eu confio na senhorita e sei que não profanaria um terreno sagrado aos olhos de pessoas que não mereçam nem saber da existência deste lugar. É um espaço familiar, e que preservamos simplesmente porque é realmente muito difícil às vezes para mim e meu irmão conviver na cidade. Então, temos esse templo de paz. E logicamente, terceiro porque eu quis te trazer aqui.

-Ahhhhh!!!! Eu entendo, não comentarei nada, tenho certos princípios.

Ele parou o carro no meio da estrada, virou e disse:

-Quer passear entre as árvores? Existem córregos e caminhos muito agradáveis. Alguns locais há iluminação como pode perceber. Apontou com a cabeça para que ela pudesse olhar para o lado e observar melhor o que ele dizia.

Ela ainda em choque concordou. Ele então, abriu a porta do carro, enquanto ela ficava paralisada observando de dentro, totalmente sem ação. Ele abriu a porta, e ela ainda parada lá dentro disse:

-Gomen! Estou totalmente estupefata! Confesso, não tenho palavras. Nem sei o que dizer.

-Não diga nada. Às vezes não temos nada a dizer, só sentir. E na maioria das vezes, ações dizem mais que palavras. – estendeu-lhe as mãos para ajuda-la a levantar-se a sair do carro.

Ouvindo isso, ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e segurou-lhe as mãos. Mãos macias, no entanto, fortes e firmes. Mãos grandes que protegiam e amparavam. O toque era delicado, caloroso e ao mesmo tempo a segurava como se não a quisesse mais largar.

Os olhares se cruzaram e ela sem pensar e sem entender o impulso que teve, ao levantar-se correu para junto do peito dele. Era como se quisesse alento. Estava tão confusa. Nunca esteve tão confusa. Não era somente o fato de estar sendo paquerada pelo homem mais sedutor, charmoso, famoso, poderoso, milionário e belíssimo que já conhecera na vida. Era um sentimento que a confundia, era um algo além, inexplicável. Uma ligação que não era compreensível, conscientemente era totalmente estranho. Ela não estava impressionada somente com quem ele era externamente e internamente, era com algo além, algo incompreensível, algo que nunca sentira antes. Era como se já o conhecesse de longos anos. '_Era como se ele fosse ela e ela fosse ele_'. Era como se estivessem ligados por um estreito fio, um forte laço.

Ele a abraçou com força, mas delicado para não machucar seu tesouro a muito tempo perdido e agora encontrado. A estrela que iluminara uma vez sua vida, voltara a brilhar fortemente. A parte dele que havia sido roubada.

-Está com frio? Você treme! – ele perguntou sentindo fortes tremores pelo pequeno corpo da moça. – _'Será que estou indo longe de mais? Se algo acontecer com ela, não sei o que faço comigo mesmo. Não me perdôo nunca mais!' _Envolveu-a mais carinhosamente para que ela sentisse protegia, amada, amparada.

-Não! Não sei o que se passa comigo! Estou confusa, não entendo o turbilhão de sentimentos que me brotam. E fico tentando analisar para poder entender-me. – disse isso com uma gota de lágrima que teimava a querer cair dos olhos.

-Não pense demais, minha princesa. Esteja à vontade comigo, pode falar o que quiser, como quiser. Seja lá o que for. Eu sou mais vivido do que aparento e conheço mais da vida e dos seres humanos do que imagina. Eu entendo sua confusão. Não fique com vergonha de mim. Eu sei que posso te ajudar. Eu sei mais do que você imagina. Mas.... estou indo muito rápido?

-Bem!.... – ela riu agora e olhou para ele entre seus braços fortes e atléticos. Era um homem realmente alto, algo extraordinário para um Japonês. Disse:

-Contando que hoje é a segunda vez que nos encontramos na vida e eu corri para os seus braços. Bem!!! Rápido está, mas eu mesma não quero evitar. Alias, acho que não consigo evitar. – Disse muito baixo, mas era como uma música aos ouvidos dele.

Ficaram assim abraçados por muito tempo, um embalando o outro, um sentindo o corpo do outro, o calor, o toque, a aura. Ela parou de tremer, deixou-se envolver. Imóveis, agarrados como se fossem um só. Ouviu-se o toque do telefone dela.

-Não acredito! Gomen! Que telefone! Tinha que tocar numa hora dessas! – disse tentando abrir a bolsa toda atrapalhada.

-Moshi, moshi!? Sim? Quem está ai? Por favor diga quem é?

-Rin! Sou eu! – aquela voz masculina era-lhe familiar.

-Kohako! Não posso crer! Deixa-me em paz criatura, vai procurar uma outra pessoa para infernizar.

O sangue gélido de Sesshoumaru, ao ouvir esse nome outra vez, depois de ter estado novamente com a luz da sua essência transformou-se em algo diferente. Ele sentiu algo totalmente estranho. E vários pensamentos lhe vinham a cabeça. Pensamentos que ele já tivera antes, mas agora sentia. Sentia ciúmes dos homens que já estiveram com ela, sentia raiva por não ter a achado antes. E nas outras vidas, sabe-se lá o que ela não passara, e ele não pudera estar lá para a proteger, para a ajudar.

-Kohako! De uma vez por todas, deixa-me em paz! Não vê que não quero mais ouvir sua voz?

-Permita-me! – Ele disse com os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos. Controlava-se para não deixar que ela percebesse. Seria desastroso se ela vise os olhos vermelhos da ira. Estendeu uma só sobrancelha e uma das mãos para que ela lhe entregasse o telefone. E foi o que ela fez.

-Muito bem, Kohako, Esse é seu nome, não? Vou lhe avisar a segunda vez. Se voltar a importunar essa moça vai se arrepender amargamente.

-Ah! O amiguinho! Deixe-me falar com essa... com essa... vadia... como ela ousa me trair. Sabe que eu sou ciumento. Porque continua com isso, ela sabe que me pertence.

-Como? Ninguém pertence a ninguém, criatura infantil – E como ousa chamá-la assim, seu irresponsável. Muito bem! – disse com a voz mais gélida do mundo. - agora você extrapolou toda e qualquer paciência que eu a duras penas adquiri e quem vai resolver isto a partir de agora sou eu, obvio, se Rin permitir..

-E quem você pensa que é? Acaso é o amante dela?

-Não! Sou o namorado!

-Seu insolente!

-Muito bem! Agora já está direcionado contra mim. Você esta doente! E não sabe com quem esta falando. Acho que mesmo se soubesse continuaria do mesmo jeito. Como agora ofendeu-me diretamente ao ofender a moral da minha garota, quem dá parte à policia sou eu. E como você não deve saber, todas as conversas via celular são gravadas. È simples provar seja o que for. Passar bem. – dizendo isso desligou o telefone.

-Desculpa, minha princesa. Este homem não está no seu juízo perfeito, e é perigoso. Não posso deixar assim. Mas não fica preocupada, resolvo isto amanha cedo.

- Vou desligar, ele vai voltar a ligar novamente. Sei disso. Está sendo esta perseguição insana. Mas ele é inofensivo...

- Kohako! Esse nome me é muito familiar. Uma vez a muito tempo atrás acho que conheci um Kohako. Tenho pena desse rapaz. Mas de acordo com uma velha amiga minha, Ahmah, não se deve ter pena das pessoas, elas recebem o que precisam para o seu próprio crescimento. E ele era inofensivo, agora não é mais. Chamou-a de 'vadia', e não julgo que uma pessoa que chame a minha princesa por estas expressões seja alguém inofensivo.

Como? Chamou-me o que? Mas porque? Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Estragou tudo!!!! Estava tão gostoso... Tão, tão, tão gostoso!!! - disse a pequena moça, abraçando-o com um sorriso matreiro. – Minha princesa? – ela riu para ele. – Kawai!!!! Mas.... Ahmah, que nome engraçado, nem sei pronunciá-lo direito!

Ela já não vive mais, foi-se. Ela não era daqui. E eu nunca perguntei de onde ela era. No fundo nunca tive curiosidade em saber. Era uma mulher muito misteriosa.

- Ei!!!! - ela cruzou os braços. - Ouvindo você falar assim, começo a ficar com ciúmes.

Ele riu. Segurou-a pela mão e puxou-a pela estradinha de terra para um recanto com uns bancos e um córrego aconchegante.

A pouca iluminação dava aquele espaço um ar quase transcendental. O som da natureza ao redor era a música perfeita para um homem totalmente apaixonado com os nervos a flor da pele, o que depois de séculos de resignação era algo totalmente compreensível.

Ela ficou alguns segundo olhando para uma árvore que parecia realmente velha. Uma árvore muito antiga com raízes aéreas era algo lindo.

- Essa árvore é milenar, está aí há muito, muito tempo. É magnífica, não?

- Sim, nunca vi uma árvore assim.

Ela virou-se para sentar-se ao lado dele e instintiva e automaticamente deitou-se no banco ao colo daquele homem de olhos dourados, olhos estes que reluziam a luz da lua. A essa altura já nem pensava mais em nada. Ele acariciou os longos e sedosos cabelos negros como se fossem fios d´ouro entre seus dedos, preciosos fios que lhe tocavam os dedos, ávidos por aquele reencontro.

Com muita delicadeza ele acariciou o braço dela indo de encontro com uma das mãos, entrelaçando os dedos finos. A essência era a mesma, Rin, a sua Rin. O amor da sua vida. O amor de sua existência.

-Sabe? - Ela cortou o silencio e os pensamentos dele que não paravam nem se ele ordenasse.

-Hum?

-Eu realmente nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer quando me meti a besta e fui lá ver no que dava me passar por sua namorada.

Ele se restringiu a ouvir, no entanto, havia um leve sorriso nos lábios. Afinal, era interessante ouvi-la depois de tantos séculos de busca que quase o deixara insano. Quase deu fim a própria vida. E o mais engraçado era, quem o havia encontrado era ela. E o mais estranho: ele mesmo havia proibido repórteres. Já poderia a ter encontrado há muito tempo.

**- Esta não é a única hipótese, os seres neste planeta sempre se encontram. Poderia simplesmente acreditar que a encontrará. Mas o que você deseja é ter consciência de quem ela é e mais precisamente ter controle sobre essa situação.**

Ouviu as palavras de Ahmah em sua cabeça. Ela tinha razão, no fim das contas, quem o encontrara tinha sido ela. E ele acabou aprendendo muita coisa com o 'contrato' que fez com a feiticeira e amiga.

-E agora nem entendo como pode, eu estar aqui deitada no seu colo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. É como se eu te conhecesse há séculos! Como isso é possível? – Ela disse agora levantando e sentando-se para poder olhar para ele.

-Bem, Vai ver nos conhecemos há séculos. É o que eu sei e sinto. Eu sei que nos conhecemos de outras vidas. E depois de tudo que já passei, aprendi a duras penas que nunca se sabe realmente nada sobre a nada e que a vida nos prega lições dolorosas e que no fundo só podemos ter controle sobre nos mesmos, e mais nada.

- Você diz isso por causa da sua mulher que faleceu?

-Sim e não. Sim porque ela foi e é a causa de eu ainda estar vivo, sim porque por ela fiz muitas coisas, você nem imagina. Não, porquê reconheço, eu era muito orgulhoso, e apaixonei-me por ela. _'Uma mortal humana' _ ele continuou a frase em seus pensamentos, mas não ousou dizer. - Eu julgava-me poderoso e apaixonei-me por ela o que na altura para mim representava uma enorme franqueza. Agora reconheço o quanto cresci com tudo. Mas, confesso que apanhei um bocado.

-Mas eu acho que reconhecer isto é a maior força que uma pessoa pode ter adquirido. Você acha que as pessoas saem falando isso a uma estranha como eu. Alias, agradeço por me confidenciar coisas assim tão intimas.

-Rin! Você não é uma estranha para mim. Eu realmente confio minha vida a você. Há muito mais na vida do que pode imaginar. Há coisas que acontecem que ninguém jamais podia sonhar, mas acontecem.

-Ah! Isso eu percebo. Mas.... Você acredita em vidas passadas mesmo? Mas isso não é algo que se possa provar, não?

- Bem, na realidade, há provas sim sobre isto. No entanto, muitas coisas não se devem ser provadas.. Há coisas que somente algumas pessoas podem saber, somente pessoas especiais que tenham o não julgamento e a capacidade para entender.

-Você é filósofo ou o que? Parece que tem mais idade do que aparenta.

-Eu tenho muito mais idade do que você imagina.

-A serio?

-E quantos anos tem?

-Ah, ai minha repórter já esta querendo saber muita coisa. – disse levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

-Vamos subir antes que você comece a perguntar coisas que não posso responder.

-A sério? - Virou e deitou novamente com as costas no banco e a cabeça no colo dele. –Mas a noite é uma criança e está tão delicioso aqui!

Ele riu. – Isso tem razão! -Prometo que não pergunto sua idade novamente. Embora eu ainda vá descobrir isso - disse esfregando as duas mãos e dando uma gargalhada engraçada - o que o fez rir novamente.

- Sua jovialidade me encanta. - disse -Bom, como eu disse uma vez.- continuou - Eu tenho o direito de não responder algumas perguntas suas.

-Bem, isso tem razão. Mas eu vou continuar perguntando na mesma. - ela disse e deu uma gargalhada tão gostosa que o arrastou junto.

- Sabe? Ahmah, me disse uma vez: "**Você não sabe a sua origem, hum? Acha que é alguém importante, mas não sabe exatamente de onde vem. Eu sei de onde vim e ocupo um cargo e desempenho uma missão nesse mundo. Eu sei qual a minha missão, você sabe a sua?" **

- Será que tem algum sentido nisso? As vezes a voz dela me fala a cabeça algumas frases que me disse, que me marcaram profundamente. Como por exemplo isto? O que será que ela quis dizer com isto?

- Bem... - a moça agora sentou-se para poder olhar nos olhos dele. Eu já li algumas coisas a esse respeito. Existem ufólogos que dizem que algumas pessoas têm suas origens em outros planetas. Que muitos seres humanos não são da terra, pelo menos não todos, entre algumas outras coisas. Eu não sei bem! Eu não acredito e nem desacredito. Eu sei que o importante é aprender e crescer, só isso que eu sei. Acho que pra mim, no momento em que eu vivo, isso não faz diferença, saber de onde vim. Agora, o importante é saber que estou aqui e que tenho uma enorme vida a crescer e aprender pela frente. Pelo menos pra mim, é o que faz sentido. No futuro, eu posso querer descobrir de onde vim. Embora essas coisas de vidas passadas agora andam me perturbando. Isso é algo que vou ter que pesquisar.

- Hummm, tem razão! - virou para olha-la. Os raios da luz da lua batiam-lhe nos cabelos ébano reluzindo um brilho explêndido. Os olhos brilhavam e refletiam uma calma e tranqüilidade refrescante.

- Se me permite..... - disse segurando os fios do cabelo dela. - Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu sei que acha isso tudo muito rápido, mas não consigo mais evitar me expressar.

- Mas e sua esposa? Você não achava isso dela também?

- Sim! - deu um meio sorriso. - e você é exatamente igual a ela.

Fez uns segundos de silêncio.

- Estou totalmente encantado por você.

..................................................................................................

Huhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Espero que gostem desse capítulo meio diferente.... Tem muitas coisas filosóficas, mas............. fazer o que???? É o que consigo escrever nessa etapa da minha vida.

Bejinhos, bejinhos e bejinhos mandem seus comentários.... Ate a próxima....

bjs

Kayene

.:.


	8. Um recanto escondido parte 1

Todos já sabem que: "Os personagens da série Inuyasha não me pertencem"

Capítulo 8

**O recanto escondido**

Fez-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Estou totalmente encantado por você. Ele disse num sussurro, mas podia-se ouvir muito bem. Os olhos dela estavam vidrados nos dele e antes que os delicados lábios pudessem pronunciar qualquer coisa ele rapidamente tocou-os aos dele o que a fez fechar os olhos, entrelaçando-se num longo e apaixonado beijo.

Sesshoumaru mal podia acreditar no que estava vivendo depois de tantos anos de espera.

- Graças a tudo que é mais sagrado... - ele disse ao ouvido dela - eu a tenho nos meus braços.

- Maru, eu não sou a sua espo....

Um novo beijo mais profundo fez com que ela não terminasse a frase.Não precisava ser a mesma Rin, bastava ser a Rin. Mesmo diferente e com uma nova personalidade, mais moderna, mais independente, isso não importava, no fundo, ela era a sua Rin. E ele estava achando esta descoberta algo delicioso. Queria conhece-la, saber o que ela havia passado, saber as novas experiências de vida, tudo nela o interessava. Não tinha pressa, afinal já tinha esperado tanto tempo, tantos séculos que alguns poucos meses ou até mesmo anos a mais para reconquista-la não seria penoso, muito pelo contrário, seria adorável.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. E antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa foi ele quem disse:

- Não se preocupe, só sinta e viva os momentos que a vida te proporciona porque depois eles não voltam mais. Por isso se chama assim, presente, então viva cada instante. Eu já quis reviver minha falecida esposa, mas obviamente, isso é impossível. Então, tranquilize-se eu não a estou projetando em você. Eu quero descobrir você, e não quero que seja como ela.

Obvio, ele sabia, a Rin de séculos atrás nunca mais voltaria, mesmo sendo a mesma pessoa, ela cresceu, teve aprendizados diferentes, certamente, havia mudado, e essa mudança era uma descoberta para ele.

Ela olhou para ele e por instante teve um relance muito estranho. Viu em algum lugar, projetado em sua cabeça, uma cena parecida com aquela: ela deitada no colo dele naquele mesmo lugar a noite, no entanto, ele tinha cabelos enormes e usava um quimono branco.

-Que estranho! – ela piscou milhões de vezes, visivelmente perturbada.

-O que? – preocupado, ele perguntou.

-Não sei! Eu te vi com um quimono e o cabelo enorme! Olha... – ela disse sentando-se para olha-lo melhor - Não entendo o que se passa comigo, não sei o que você pode pensar de mim, não costumo ter visões estranhas.

-Não se preocupa com isso! Eu não vou achar que você é maluca se é o que te preocupa. Acho que isso é normal.

-Normal? Como assim? Eu ter visões agora? O que se passa comigo, pelos deuses?

-Eu já tive o cabelo grande assim. – disse calmamente tentando acalma-la tentando a convencer de que aquilo era normal, tentando mudar o foco dela.

-Como?

-Sim, já tive os cabelos compridos a altura da cintura.

-A sério? Nossa! Devia ser lindo! – ela disse com um sorriso. – mas porque cortou?

-Cansei, queria mudar.

-Ah, eu percebo. Às vezes faz bem, uma transformação.

-Venha! Deite-se outra vez e relaxe.

Ela obedeceu sem pestanejar ou titubear.

-O céu está lindo! É realmente tão difícil ver as estrelas nos dias de hoje!

-Sim, além das luzes da cidade que ofuscam a visão e a poluição, ainda por cima, as pessoas raramente têm tempo para olhar para cima, para respirar. Para pensar em si.

-Sim! Eu mesma passo a vida a trabalhar feito uma escrava.

-Eu, sinceramente, precisava fazer isso, para não perder o estímulo pela vida.

-É mesmo? Porque?

-Bem! Eu estava a minha própria procura, digamos assim, e conscientemente transformei o trabalho numa válvula de escape para meus problemas. E agora sei que me re-encontrei. Não preciso mais fazer isso comigo mesmo.

Ela não disse nada, tentando traduzir o que ele havia dito. Fez-se silencio... Ouvia-se só o som da natureza que cantava ao redor do casal.

-Sabe? Durante toda a minha infância e adolescência, vivia tão sozinha! – disse recordando o passado. - Às vezes, olhava para o céu e rezava pedindo que alguém me ajudasse a curar daquele sofrimento. Eu era tão isolada das pessoas. Sentia-me tão diferente do restante, e as pessoas não me entendiam. Então eu me isolei, criei um mundo só meu. Eu sabia que precisava encontrar uma pessoa e que eu sei que já o conhecia e que essa tal pessoa era seria pra mim. Eu não sei de onde tirei essa idéia, mas eu sabia que quando o encontrasse o iria reconhecer. Eu fico perdida quanto a isso tudo. Nunca contei pra ninguém o que está ouvindo agora. – fechou os olhos

Quando ouviu isso, ficou gelado. Nunca, durante toda a sua busca , imaginava algo assim. Ela continuou.

-Eu realmente nunca falei isto para ninguém, ninguém, ninguém mesmo. É a primeira vez que pronuncio essas palavras. Eu sempre julguei que não iam me compreender, e iam me criticar, que iam tentar tirar essa idéia da minha cabeça, eu sei que é algo além de qualquer coisa que seja compreensível. Eu mesma nunca entendi. Nem pra minha irmã mais velha, que me criou, alias, principalmente ela. Sabe? Ela não fala mais comigo. – disse triste

-Porque? O que houve? – sentiu dor e mágoa na voz dela.

-Ah! É uma longa história, eu vou te contando com calma.

-Esteja à vontade, meu tesouro. Mas estou aqui pra o que você precisar. Eu sei ouvir.

-Ela sempre foi uma irmã maravilhosa, foi a mãe que eu nunca tive. Eu era uma criança que vivia no meu mundo, e minha irmã era excessivamente cautelosa, ela me sufocava. Quando fiz 22 anos sai de casa, larguei a profissão que ela escolheu para mim e comecei outra, a de jornalista, que eu mesma escolhi. Vim morar em Tóquio e comecei a vida da minha maneira. Assim consegui liberar um monte de bloqueios que sempre tive. Eu sempre gostei de escrever. Comecei a escrever um livro aos nove anos e terminei aos doze. Nunca ninguém leu aquela história. Quando era muito, muito nova gostava de brincar de jornalista. Fingia que estava no jornal. – ela riu. Isso é engraçado, não?

-Mas... qual profissão sua irmã escolheu pra você?

-Música. No fundo ela me influenciou. Como eu me escondia atrás daquele piano para fugir das pessoas, então, ela me influenciou para estudar música e como todos diziam que eu era um prodígio, que tinha tudo pra ser uma concertista famosa ela me fez a cabeça. Eu cheguei a terminar a universidade.

-Então, tem duas faculdades?

-Sim, sou formada em duas. Musica e jornalismo.

-Imagino então, que tenha começado essa faculdade de música muito cedo.

-Aos dezessete anos. Resultado, depois de um concerto na Inglaterra, eu nunca mais quis tocar piano em público, toco por hobby agora, mas só quando me apetece.

-Hum! Pressuponho que algo tenha te traumatizado muito.

-Na realidade. Todos os concertos que eu fiz foram ótimos, tenho gravação de todos eles. Eu entro num mundo e esqueço o resto todo. Mas simplesmente caí em mim e percebi que não queria aquilo pra minha vida, que eu estava fugindo do meu objetivo, que estava fugindo das pessoas por medo delas, e que eu gostava mesmo era de estar com os outros. Estudar aquele instrumento horas e horas e mais horas me isolava mais do que eu já era isolada, e não era disso que eu precisava. Eu precisava ser feliz, abrir-me para a vida e não fechar-me a ela. E toda aquela neurose não me trazia felicidade alguma.

Ela fez uma pausa, suspirou fundo.

-Depois de um período de depressão eu percebi que era de escrever que eu gostava. Bem, ao menos meu chefe diz que eu sou talentosa.

-E sua irmã?

-Ela parou de falar comigo assim que eu disse que não queria ser concertista, que só precisava tocar para mim mesma e para quem eu gostava.

-Meu pai me ajudou um pouco, mas faleceu logo em seguida.

-Hum! Eu entendo...

Fez-se outra longa pausa!

- Depois eu me virei sozinha, com meus próprios esforços. Arrumei dinheiro pra viver e estudar o que eu queria. Ah, mas depois continuamos esse assunto, não quero me lembrar disso, fico triste! - disse

- Está bem! Mudando o assunto totalmente... Quero trazer-te aqui durante o dia, para banhar-se no córrego, é muito agradável. Claro, eu estou fazendo isso com segundas intenções. .

- Como assim? - ela perguntou muito inocente

- Eu quero mesmo é apreciar teu lindo corpo em roupas íntimas. – disse com um sorriso altamente malicioso.

Ela riu-se muito da brincadeira:

- Como dizem que você não tem senso de humor? - continuava a rir, e ele totalmente envolvido por aquela pequena menina, puxou-a trazendo-a para entre seus braços como se fosse uma criança que precisa de cuidados.

-Assim, quem fica encantada sou eu. Aliás, eu digo, você me enfeitiçou com esses olhos dourados e esse sorrisinho de derreter qualquer garota.

-Hummm! Sorte a minha, azar dos outros... – um leve beijo

Ela sorriu. – Assim é tão gostoso, você é tão quentinho!

Outro beijo, no começo singelo, depois mais profundo. Desta vez, ela perdeu a timidez virou-se de frente e sentou-se no colo dele. Isso provocou uma reação no homem, que não esperava por essa se contorcendo para não avançar o sinal antes de acender o verde. Ele levou um susto, não estava acostumado a uma Rin tão sensual e provocante, mas estava adorando. O cheiro dela o enlouquecia ainda mais, pois era o aroma do desejo, prova de que ela estava excitada.

- Se você não sair de cima de mim agora mesmo eu não vou conseguir me controlar mais nem um segundo e não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos porque eu estou por um triz de perder totalmente a minha cabeça - ele disse, ao pé do ouvido num sussurro rouco e com a respiração pra lá de ofegante. O que a fez tremer dos pés a cabeça.

- Já percebeu que é bem isso que eu 'to querendo? – disse com os lábios um milímetro de distância dos dele.

- Menina, levada! - disse com a voz que mais parecia um rosnado e não conseguiu se segurar mais...

Beijou-lhe loucamente quase a devorando com os lábios numa dança belíssima, misto de sedução e amor acariciou as pernas e foi deixando que seu instinto o guiasse levantando o vestido e sentindo o ventre quente entre suas mãos...

...caricias, sedução e mais carícias... Corpos seminus...ali mesmo naquele banco próximo ao córrego à luz do luar, amaram-se.

- Rin....... - gemidos de prazer

- Sim? - beijos de paixão

- Eu realmente te adoro. - disse umedecendo o lóbulo da orelha com a língua. Chegaram ao clímax!

Ficaram em silêncio abraçados por muito tempo. Ele já não conseguia nem mesmo concatenar com os próprios pensamentos, muitas coisas passava-lhe na cabeça, sentia-se nas nuvens. Ela aproveitava para manter-se ali colada ao corpo dele. Sentindo o peito nu, a pele molhada, os músculos a mostra, nunca havia feito amor com alguém assim, nunca se sentiu tão inteira, completa. Não era só o fato do fazer amor, era algo além, ele a completava de uma tal forma que nunca ninguém a completou antes. Só conseguia sentir aquele momento, decidiu não ficar tentando entender a situação com seu lado racional, resolveu ouvir a voz do coração. E fazendo isso, os pensamentos de dúvidas pararam, e ela conseguia sentir tudo completamente. Estava disposta, enfim, a entregar-se a um amor.

- Rin... – a voz melodiosa dele cortou o silêncio

- Hum!!!

- Você não está com fome? Eu não tenho fome, mas imagino que deva estar faminta.

Ela não tinha se apercebido, realmente estava com fome. Afinal, saíram para jantar.

-Sim, tem razão, esta tão gostoso que eu nem percebi que estou realmente com fome. Como sabia?

-Eu imaginei, só isso!

Ela afastou um pouco para olhar o brilho dos olhos dourados. Estavam calmos e profundos. Entrelaçaram um longo olhar. Minutos... só olhar...Sem nem ao menos piscar... Ou respirar... Concentrados neste olhar...

-Assim, você vai se perder aí dentro! - ele disse com as mãos em sua cintura.

-Talvez seja isso que eu queira! – ela continuava a olhar, no entanto, tinha finalmente um olhar apaixonado!

- Vamos, então? Minha barriga vai revirar. – sorriu apertando os olhos.

Ela levantou-se no colo dele o que a fez ficar afastada um pouco, num ângulo de visão magnífico. A silhueta feminina era observada pelo homem, que estático e imóvel, a vislumbrava como se fosse uma estátua de Vênus. Era um bálsamo aos seus olhos.

-Você é linda!

-Bem... – Quando ainda saía de cima do colo de Sesshoumaru, Rin parou em cima de uma perna deixando a anca pender para um lado, levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou-o de cima a baixo, disse num leve sorriso matreiro - Se me permite a ousadia: E você é um pedaço de mau caminho!

Mais uma vez, ela o surpreendia. Resignou-se a calar. Não a queria bloquear. O que ele queria era que ela se revelasse para ele.

Colocaram as roupas que estavam espalhadas pela relva. Entraram no carro. Sesshoumaru não cabia em si, tamanha a felicidade. Ligou o carro, dirigia com uma mão e com a outra acariciava uma das pernas a mostra dela, essa era a sua vontade desde a hora em que ela entrou no carro.

- Bem, agora, nem vai ser preciso me ver de biquíni, você já me viu nua! Está até passando a mão na minha perna!

-Você queria o quê, com esse vestido, hummm? - franziu a testa - mas não foi o suficiente. Quero te ver tomar banho no córrego. É tentador! - sorriu com um canto do lábio.

'_Ai, toda vez que ele faz isso eu morro!' _Pensou, mas por fim disse:

-Olha que você não fica me atiçando... Não me conhece, nem eu sei do que sou capaz, heim? Fica fazendo isso que eu vou te torturar!

Ele olhou-a visivelmente espantado! _'Realmente, tenho que a re-descobrir. Mas estou adorando este jogo!'_

- Hum! Se nem você sabe do que é capaz acho que posso te ajudar a descobrir. Só saber como te atiçar a sério. - E o que seria me torturar? - ele perguntou realmente interessado

- Ah! Sei lá, ainda vou ter que inventar... Mas fica me provocando pra você ver só o que vai ganhar.

- Hum! Isto parece ser muito bom! - disse com um sorriso total e visivelmente malicioso.

- Êpa! - disse tapando a boca - pra que fui te dar idéias?

Ele riu. – Agora vai ter que me agüentar. Mas ainda vou ter que descobrir o que te atiça!

- Ah! Isso você sabe fazer bem.

- Hummmmm? Fala-me mais sobre o que te atiça!

- Aí, você já esta querendo saber demais e eu tenho o direito de não responder também. - disse dando uma gargalhada marota tentando imita-lo.

-Rin, você é deliciosa!

-Assim, me deixa sem graça! – estava levemente corada.

Ele acariciou a pele de seu rosto ficando em silencio ambos, só sentindo o clima romântico.

-Bem! Chegamos em casa. – ele disse estacionando o carro num espaço entre as árvores. - - O restante do caminho é andando.

-Ok! – essa foi a resposta dela. – confesso que você está me deixando intrigada. Que homem misterioso!

Saíram do carro. Ele segurou-lhe a mão esquerda entrelaçando os dedos. Não queria um segundo longe. Depois de tanto tempo, não queria nem saber... Ela não pode deixar de notar, ele era sensível a determinadas coisas.

-Adoro que me segure a mão assim, com firmeza.

-É pra ter certeza de que não vai me escapulir. – disse como brincadeira, no entanto, com um fundo de verdade.

Atravessaram o córrego por uma ponte de madeira encurvada que se via ser antiga. Estava muito bem conservada, mas era muito antiga. Começaram a subiu um caminho coberto por pequeninas pedrinhas que ao caminhar ouvia-se o barulho do sapato em contato com elas. Como só cabia um por vez no caminho, ele ia à frente puxando-a pela mão com ternura. Todo o caminho era iluminado por lamparinas a óleo.

-Que incrível esse lugar! – ela dizia com a outra mão livre no coração. – Estou amando isso tudo. Aliás... – ela o parou e o puxou para si fazendo com que seus olhares se cruzassem novamente. – Eu estou realmente enfeitiçada por você. – disse sem acreditar que estava se declarando assim, num primeiro encontro, tão rápido. Aquele homem era tudo que ela sempre imaginou em toda a sua vida. Ele era a materialização dos seus sonhos. Era algo inacreditável!

Desta vez ele teve um impulso que o levou até o delicado pescoço, explorando-o com a boca ávida.

-Ah! – ela gemeu – você sabe me provocar!

Ouvindo isso, num susto, a segurou no colo com um só braço deixando o outro livre para acariciar-lhe o rosto. Ela entrelaçou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele.

-Acho que quem sabe me provocar é você. – ele disse continuando o caminho com ela nos braços.

-Você é forte! Como consegue me segurar com um só braço.

-Segredo de homem! – disse com aquele sorriso de um canto de lábio apertando a ponta do nariz arrebitado dela.

-Você ainda me mata com esse seu sorrisinho especial.

Disse isso e o devorou num beijo. Fazendo com que ele quase se desequilibrasse nas pernas e caíssem os dois no chão. Mas se manteve em pé.

- Assim, eu vou te possuir outra vez aqui mesmo, brinca comigo pra ver do que eu sou capaz! – a avisou.

Continuou o caminho com ela entre os braços. Foram poucos passos até o caminho se abrir para um local inacreditável. Uma casa, na realidade era um castelo medieval japonês, no meio de um lago. Um recanto de cair o queixo. Digno de um imperador.

-Agora quem quer vir aqui de dia sou eu. Isso deve ser magnífico a luz do sol. – ela disse ainda entre os braços de seu homem.

-E a senhorita acha mesmo que vai conseguir sair daqui antes de amanha de manhã? – disse com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas e deu-lhe uma mordiscada no braço. – amanha verá como é lindo este lugar.

Entraram! Ela observava cada milímetro daquele castelo com muita curiosidade. Tudo estava preparado, tudo organizado. Havia algumas pessoas dentro da casa que trabalhavam lá que a olhavam de maneira engraçada. Tudo a levava a crer que, ter uma pessoa estranha ali era algo que estava acontecendo pela primeira vez, isso levando em conta os empregados.

- Venha! Não seja tímida! - ele disse notando que ela estava desconcertada com a reação dos criados.- eles não estão acostumados com visitas.

- É o que parece!

- Você, além do Inuyasha e Kagome é claro, é a única pessoa que veio aqui.

- Bem, isso é que eu chamo de um lugar escondido.

Sentaram-se numa mesa pequena rodeados por velas aromáticas. Uma senhora levava alguma comida, muito cuidadosamente preparada. E os servia.

Rin estava com muita fome depois de ter gasto tanta energia. Mas esperou o dono da casa para poder comer.

- Hum!!! Que delícia! - ela disse

- Ah! Que bom que gostou, mandei fazer especialmente para você. - ele disse já conhecendo os gostos dela.

- Como adivinhou que eu gostava disso

- Foi só um palpite. - disse passando a mão por entre os cabelos.

_'Uau! Que homem é esse, pelos deuses! Que charme... SOCORRO, que ninguém me salve!' _pensava olhando-o fixamente

Numa outra sala duas moças conversavam escrevendo num caderno, já que não podiam falar alto pois sabiam que o senhor da casa certamente as ouviria.

- Pelos Deuses! O patrão trouxe mesmo uma garota pra cá! Como isso é possível?

- Nem acredito também! - a outra escreveu na outra linha - Será que é a namorada?

- Sei lá! Mas reparou como ele a olha? Nunca o vi dessa maneira com ninguém!

- E nem acredito que ele sabe conversar e que está fazendo a garota rir!

- Pra você ver, minha filha! Só espero que ela não dê o fora nele, se não, quem vai sofrer depois somos nós, com aquele mau feitio.

- Bem! Vou ficar rezando pra ela o tratar sempre muito bem e para fazer o sangue dele esquentar, afinal, o homem tem sentimentos.

A outra riu-se mas não fez nenhum ruído. Elas sabiam o que era ter o patrão irritado, ou de mau humor. Na realidade, elas nunca o viram de bom humor, isto era algo totalmente novo.

- Bem que eu achei estranho quando ele pediu com um sorrisinho que eu nunca vi na cara dele pra prepararmos um banquete e que era pra arrumar uma ceia para dois.

- Pois, ele não come, juro que já passei horas a fio meditando pra saber como esse homem consegue estar vivo sem comer, muito raramente ele nos pede pra fazer alguma comida. E o pior, o danado é bonito de cair o queixo.

- Confesso que já fui apaixonada por ele.

- Ah, filha! Acho que é difícil não se apaixonar por ele, mas logo se desencanta com a primeira esquisitice... Tipo, ele tem ouvidos nas paredes, nem cochichar pode, porque ele sempre ouve, sente cheiro a não sei quantos metros de distância. E vê fantasmas!

- O que? Essa de ver fantasmas eu não sabia! Como que você sabe isso tudo!

- Ah! O irmão dele, que é muito mais simpático, tava conversando com a esposa outro dia e eu ouvi: "Kagome, descobri que o meu irmãozinho vê fantasmas, tipo assim, gente que já morreu, e coisas do gênero."

- A sério? E o que a senhora Kagome disse?

- Imagino que deve ter feito essa cara ai que você está fazendo. E perguntou como ele sabia disso.

- E o que ele respondeu?

- Sei lá? Eles perceberam que eu estava ouvindo atrás da porta e pararam de falar.

A outra estava quase a morrer pra não rir. Resolveram parar de escrever. Afinal, e se ele entrasse ali e pegasse as duas. Seria um desespero, na certa!

No outro cômodo, o casal estava super envolvido um com o outro e o clima já estava pra lá de romântico.

- Agora estou bem! Estava com uma fome daquelas... Delicioso, obrigada!

- Vem! Quero te levar num lugar.

- Onde?

- É uma surpresa.

- O homem misterioso volta a ação! - disse rindo

Ele agarrou-a pela mão para ajuda-la a levantar e a foi levando a passos lentos. Andaram pela casa até uma porta diferente daquela em que entraram, abriu-a. Ambos em silêncio, sendo que ela estava sempre atenta a cada detalhe. Nunca havia estado num lugar como aquele, parecia que tinha sido tirado dos seus sonhos mais profundos. Havia do lado de fora da casa, com acesso pela outra porta, um jardim paradisíaco e uma pequena queda d'água.

Rin abriu a boca estupefata com a imagem, que a luz do luar tinha um toque quase místico. Era lindo!

Havia uma pedra bem grande ao lado da queda d'água. Ele sentou-se e a puxou sentando-a em seu colo. Abraçou-a quase por completo aconchegando-a entre os braços. Nem precisavam falar nada, bastava sentir, era magnífico. Nada atrapalhava seus pensamentos, só havia ali os dois, um colado ao outro. O mundo parecia estar parado observando aquela cena que tocava na alma para qualquer um que assistisse aquilo tudo.

Já não tinham mais noção de tempo, hora, nada... Tudo se resumia a ela e ele, abraçados na pedra a beira da queda d'água, ouvindo aquele som que acalmava e relaxava.

Permaneceram assim por horas, ela acabou por cair no sono ali entre os braços do homem. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo doce hálito dela. Resolveu que estava na hora de entrar, e dormir.

Levantou-se com ela entre os braços, e levou-a de volta para dentro da casa, e para dentro do seu quarto. Acomodou-a seu futom e abraçou-a deitando ao seu lado. Ele quase cobria-a por inteira de tão grande que era.

- Dorme bem, minha Rin! - disse carinhosamente sussurrando.

..................................................................................................

Uhuhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Hehehehe, não resisti! Tive que o transformar num Youkai romântico...

Bejinhos, bejinhos e bejinhos mandem seus comentários.... Até a próxima....

bjs

Kayene


	9. Um recanto escondido parte 2

_* _ * Todos já sabem que: "Os personagens da série Inuyasha não me pertencem" * _ *_

Capítulo anterior:  
**O recanto escondido**

Havia uma pedra bem grande ao lado da queda d'água. O jovem a puxou sentando-a em seu colo. Abraçou-a quase por completo aconchegando-a entre os braços. Nem precisavam falar nada, bastava sentir, era magnífico. Nada atrapalhava seus pensamentos, só havia ali: os dois, um colado ao outro. O mundo parecia estar parado observando aquela cena que tocava na alma, mesmo que desapercebido.

Já não tinham mais noção de tempo, hora, nada... Tudo se resumia a ela e ele, abraçados sentados a beira da queda d'água, ouvindo aquele som que acalmava e relaxava.

Permaneceram assim por horas, ela acabou por cair no sono ali entre os braços do homem que aproveitou e fechou os olhos sentindo o doce hálito dela. Resolveu que estava na hora de entrar, e dormir.

Levantou-se com ela entre os braços, e levou-a de volta para dentro da casa, e para dentro do seu quarto. Acomodou-a em seu futon e abraçou-a deitando ao seu lado. Ele quase cobria-a por inteira de tão grande que era.

- Dorme bem, minha Rin! - disse carinhosamente sussurrando.

* * *

**Carpítulo 9**

***_*  
**

**O recanto escondido 2**

Rin acordou com um melodia graciosa misto do som das águas e dos pássaros. Percebeu que estava sozinha naquele recinto. Ainda no futon, abriu os olhos e lembrou da noite anterior. Que homem era aquele? Parecia mais um sonho! Um deus dos seus sonhos, materializado!

Ficou assim por alguns minutos aproveitando as recordações da noite anterior, o clima agradável e a paz que aquele lugar lhe proporcionava. Mas onde estaria o causador do seu estado de êxtase? Aquele era seu quarto, certamente. Onde estaria? E com este pensamento levantou-se e andou pelo local observando melhor o lugar onde estava hospedada.

Era um quarto aparentemente muito antigo, o piso de madeira sem grandes mobílias. Havia uma porta de correr com desenhos singelos. Cuidadosamente a abriu. Dava para a varanda com a vista para a queda d'agua. Que esplêndida visão! Por isso era difícil de localizar o empresário! Se estivesse no lugar dele não sairia mais dali. E o mais importante, aquele lugar estava no centro da cidade. As gotículas de água trazidas pelo vento fresco coloria o tom encantado e melodioso da natureza. Aproveitou para respirar fundo e fechar os olhos. Percebeu que vestia uma camisa masculina branca de mangas cumpridas. Sesshoumaru deve ter-lhe trocado já que adormecera entre os braços dele e só àquela hora acordara. _'Eu nem apercebi-me que ele me trouxera para dentro e muito menos mudado minhas roupas.' _Pensou, não fixando-se muito nisto. o clima… o vento… tudo a fazia estar em silêncio interior. Estava tão envolvida por aquele ambiente que nem notou quando o dono da casa entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã reforçada e cuidadosa e silenciosamente a observava. Sem que o menor som perturbasse a paz do cômodo, sorrateiramente, já próximo dela, abraçou-a com força .

- Hum, que gostoso! - disse ainda com os olhos fechados. - Você é tão silencioso que nem o vi entrar.

- Bom dia, princesa dos lábios de mel! - disse num sussurro rouco ao seu ouvido.

_'Uau, princesa dos lábios de mel!' _Pensou virando-se para ele e agarrando-lhe o pescoço, passando uma das mãos entre seus sedosos cabelos pratas. Depois num ímpeto audacioso, puxou o rosto para mais perto, para que pudesse tocar seus lábios com os seus.

Era irresistível essa nova versão da Rin! Ele, Sesshoumaru, estava totalmente entregue a ela, de corpo e alma.

Deixaram que aquele beijo singelo se transformasse num outro longo e intenso. Entregues um ao outro, o clima fogoso tornou-se um convite para uma dança excitante em que corpos se acariciavam com muita sensualidade. O som da água e o cântico dos pássaros pareciam estar entusiasmados com o calor produzido pelo casal ali dentro daquele quarto.

Entre carícias, abraços, beijos e 'mordiscadas' chegaram ao ápice daquela coreografia com um gemido de prazer não muito alto, mas o suficiente para que todos que estivessem aos arredores ouvissem. Principalmente pessoas curiosas, pessoas que pararam seus afazeres e ficaram boquiabertas uma a olhar para as outras sem crer no que os ouvidos e a imaginação diziam.

Sem nenhum comentário, as duas empregadas bisbilhoteiras decidiram por 'fofocar' mais tarde quando não houvesse ninguém ali, ou quando o senhor da casa estivesse fora. Porque como todos sabiam nunca foi prudente falar nada a respeito do homem com ele por perto.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, todos voltaram para os seus afazeres, cada um a cuidar de alguma coisa.

O casal estava em silêncio, curtindo o momento de paz e sossego. Para ele era como estar no paraíso; para ela, uma sensação jamais experimentada, misto de realização, prazer e paz.

Ficaram assim, por muito tempo. Até adormecerem novamente. Nenhum empregado se atreveu a bater na porta ou perturbar o dono da casa. Todos ali já conheciam o humor do homem, e estando ele com alguém no quarto, ninguém queria 'morrer' fora da hora. Era preferível esperar que a porta se abrisse e o próprio Sesshoumaru ordenasse o que deveriam fazer então. Afinal, esta era uma situação muito nova para todos.

O telefone tocou… um dos empregados atendeu. Era Inuyasha a perguntar pelo irmão, se iria trabalhar? O empregado, obviamente, disse que ele estava no quarto com uma senhorita, e que o chefe não queria ser incomodado.

Com essas novas informações e morrendo de curiosidade, Inuyasha ligou para o telefone pessoal do outro, mas estava fora de serviço. Fez cara de safado… E deixou que a imaginação guiasse sua mente.

Esboçou um sorriso travesso e ficou com olhar vago a pensar…

- SENTAAAAA!

Cabummmm!

Ouviu-se o som de Inuyasha a despencar ao chão.

- Porque fez isso, Kagome? Eu estou aqui quieto. Pensando! - e fez um sorriso malicioso.

-Senta! Senta! Senta!

Cabum, cabum, cabum!

- O que? Porque? Eu não fiz nada! - dizia o homem indignado estatelado no chão.

- Só vou perguntar uma vez e veja lá o que vai responder! - dizia a mulher de cabelos compridos e olhos grandes com o dedo apontado no nariz do outro.

- Eu es-estava a pe-pe-pensar que…

- Agora você gagueja, é? - a mulher dizia com uma das sobrancelhas levantas.

- Não é nada de mais. Só estava preocupado com o Sesshoumaru.

- Ahh!! Pensa mesmo que eu sou alguma espécie de imbecil? - dessa vez ela disse torcendo as orelha do rapaz.

- Ai!!!!! Não tenho mais as orelhas no topo da cabeça mas dói na mesma. Porque esta fazendo isso?

- Porque não gosto de mentira! - disse ela sentando numa cadeira próxima a ele.

- Mas eu não estou mentindo! Eu fiquei preocupado com o meu irmão e liguei para o telefone dele. Mas não atendeu! Então, liguei para o recanto escondido e o empregado disse que o meu caríssimo irmãozinho está com uma garota.

- Oh!

- É! E então, eu não resisti e estava imaginando coisas…

- Seu depravado!

- Não seja puritana, Kagome! - puxou-a bruscamente e antes que ela pudesse falar atacou-a com um beijo.

Essa era a primeira vez que o empresário não aparecia na empresa sem que houvesse uma reunião ou coisa do gênero. Obvio, assim como Inuyasha, todos ali ficaram intrigados e criavam as teorias mais loucas a tentar imaginar o que havia acontecido. Uns diziam que o homem estava doente, outros que ele estava para morrer e outros mais positivos teorizavam que enfim o homem tinha se resolvido, e que agora, talvez pudesse ser um 'ser humano' aturável.

Nitidamente, essa nova história criou uma reviravolta tanto na empresa dos irmão quanto no recanto escondido. No entanto, tudo na vida quando é recente depois de um tempo se torna natural… sendo que natural dentro dos limites que essa situação permitia. Um poderoso ser imortal não era em nada corriqueiro, muito menos normal. Apaixonado loucamente por uma humana e que revirou o universo a procura dela, era totalmente incabível e inimaginável. Sendo assim, natural? Essa situação nunca seria.

Mas a tendência da vida sempre foi e será a busca pelo equilíbrio. Sendo assim, uma hora todos que estavam envolvidos nessa história se acalmariam e acostumariam com o que estava a acontecer.

Lá dentro do ninho de amor havia um Sesshoumaru, deitado ao lado da companheira a muito perdida e agora encontrada, acariciava os cabelos sedosos e negros deixando que esta descansasse enquanto este pensava.

Pensava… Lembrava…

Lembrava de quando eram casados ali mesmo naquele lugar ele e ela, por várias vezes, encontravam-se naquela posição. Como ela o acalmava, o inspirava.

Desde que se apaixonara por Rin, há muitos séculos atrás, esta passou a ser a luz dos seus olhos e começou a ter uma percepção totalmente diferente da vida. Passou a enxergar a vida e suas prioridades de forma diferente. Amadureceu! Depois de tudo que havia passado e tanta solidão, ele havia se tornado um ser mais humilde e perceptivo.

Imóvel e com a respiração muito calma, fechou os olhos…

- Rin, minha doce Rin! - acabou por dizer em voz alta. - Já ia morrer de saudades! - terminou a frase num sussurro de voz. Reparou que ela estava num sono muito agitado. A respiração começou a ficar ofegante.

- _"Não!" _

Ouviu a garota num fio de voz. Quase grito surdo.

- Rin, o que acontece? Acorda!

-_ "Não!.." _

Mais uma vez as mesmas palavras, ele sentou-se para olha-la melhor! _"O que está acontecendo? O que ela tem?"_

Parecia que ela lutava contra alguma coisa, ou contra alguém.

- Rin, meu tesouro! Acorda! O que se passa? Estou preocupado! Abra os olhos… - disse acariciando o rosto dela, beijando-lhe a face depois.

Vagarosamente, depois de alguns chamados dele, ela foi abrindo os olhos, muito lentamente. O suor na tez branca era evidente.

- Que horror! - ela disse por fim. - Que horror!

- O que se passa? O que aconteceu?

- Estraaaanho! Nuuunnca aaaalgo seeemelllhante acooonteceu commmigo! - As palavras eram pronunciadas com muita dificuldade, a língua enrolava como se a boca não obedecesse o comando do falar. Sesshoumaru sentindo certa dificuldade em entendê-la, disse:

- Acalme-se e tente pronunciar mais nitidamente as palavras.

Ela respirou profundamente algumas vezes, deixou que os olhos fechassem para poder concentrar-se melhor em acordar. Ele a observava. A pele mais branca do que o usual, o contorno da boca igualmente branco, faltava-lhe cor nas bochechas.

'_O que se passa? O que aconteceu?'_

- Beba um pouco d'água! - ele disse preocupado oferecendo-lhe um copo cheio e carinhosamente ajudando-a a tomar o líquido. - Agora, coma alguma coisa, deve estar com muita fome. - fez com que ela comesse alguns pães e frutas que estavam ali na bandeja.

- Estranho! Muito estranho! - ela começou um discurso. - Um Horror! - os olhos arregalados como se ainda visse algo inexistente diante de seus olhos. Gotas de lágrima começaram a escorrer dos olhos e depois transformou-se num choro sentido.

- Calma, Rin! O que é estranho? O que é um Horror? Acalme-se! - ele a abraçou deixando-a chorar copiosamente em seus braços.

- O que você não vai pensar de mim? Que sou uma espécie de maluca ou coisa do gênero!

- Fica tranquila… Jamais pensaria algo assim de você! E porque está a chorar?

- Não sei! - ela dizia ainda fungando, agora já com os olhos marejados e mais calma. - era como um nó na minha garganta. Era como se eu estivesse naquele lugar horrível e tivesse vivido aquilo. Senti tudo. Que horror!

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. _'Sera que…?'_ Pensou

- Não sei, deve ter sido um pesadelo. Mais foi tão real!.. Era como se eu estivesse ali naquele lugar. Era como se fosse eu mesma.

- Acalme-se e conte-me esse '_sonho' _que teve.

- Bem! Recordo-me nitidamente tudo, como se fosse ontem. A cores, os lugares. Sei que naquele lugar, eu falava outro idioma, não reconheço qual. Tudo começou quando eu percebi várias cenas que se passavam, como se fosse uma televisão. Só que uma dada hora vi uma coisa que me chamou atenção, e lembro-me nitidamente de ter percebido que ao invés de estar fora da tela mental, ao concentrar-me desloquei -me para dentro daquela cena.

- E o que te chamou atenção? - ele perguntou intrigado a tentar entender o que se passava, no entanto, já tendo uma pequena ideia.

- Um fio de metal todo retorcido, com pontas. Quando vi, estava dentro daquele lugar imundo! Que horror!!!!! - ela dizia fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para lá e para cá. Deixou uma gota salgada cair novamente dos olhos ao lembrar daquelas cenas.

- Se te incomoda tenta esquecer. - ele disse visivelmente preocupado. - vou chamar um médico.

- Não! Não precisa. - ela tentava se acalmar já com vergonha da figura em que estava.

- Depois conta-me isso, você precisa relaxar e não se estressar mais. Está bem assim?

- Está bem!

- Tenho uma ideia! - ele disse tentando sorrir para fazer que ela saísse daquele estado de torpor em que estava. - Porque não vamos a sua casa e pegamos umas roupas para que passe seus dias de dispensa aqui comigo, nesse lugar paradisíaco! Tenho certeza que você conseguirá descansar!

- Mas não vou incomodar?

- Obvio que não, se fosse realmente acha que eu convidaria?

- E você não vai trabalhar?

- Ah! Trabalhei como um insano justamente para quando eu decidir poder não ir ao escritório, não ir simplesmente. Ademais… - parou de falar imediatamente e ficou uns segundos pensativo enquanto ela curiosa o observava com os olhos marejados a espera da conclusão da frase. - Bem! - ele continuou parecendo concentrado - Ademais, aprendi que a vida é muito mais do que trabalho, dinheiro, poder… Aprendi a duras penas que a vida é uma dádiva.

Parou em silencio para pensar nas próprias palavras. Mas antes que Rin pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa ele continuou.

- Já vivi muito o que contar…já vi e ouvi muitas coisas... Você nem acreditaria. O mais importante é que cada um ser vivo tem um caminho a percorrer. Isso eu percebo agora melhor do que antes. O meu caminho até aqui, solitário e vazio. Amargo e soturno. Conscientemente me escondi no trabalho para não pensar em outras coisas. Enquanto esperava… Esperava o momento certo… Mas deixa meus pensamentos para lá. Depois falamos mais a esse respeito. Há coisas que quero preservar para mim mesmo. Pelo menos por enquanto. - disse ele muito baixo, no entanto ela pode ouvir e perceber a profundidade das palavras sofridas.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente. - disse fungando e limpando os olhos. - Quando mais nova, eu era muito solitária. Nunca entendi porque me sentia assim.

- Vamos? - ele levantou-se não querendo mais continuar naquela prosa pois estava ficando perigoso. Ainda não era o momento. Nem sabia se algum dia ele poderia expressar toda a falta que ela sempre fez e tudo o que havia sofrido.

- Hum? Vamos para onde? - perguntou um pouco perdida.

- Buscar as suas roupas! Ou prefere que eu mande comprar novas?

Rin por um leve momento sentiu-se insegura. O que estava acontecendo era algo muito novo para ela. Estava sempre tão acostumada a se virar sozinha, e a estar com ela mesma. Uma companhia, ao mesmo tempo que era tudo o que sempre sonhou, também era amedrontador. Mesmo tendo namorados anteriores sempre foi muito independente, nunca se deixava envolver mais do que o limite permitido. Mantinha sempre uma distância, tinha sempre uma protecção segura para qualquer relacionamento. No entanto, isso era diferente. Ele era diferente. A sensação na presença dele era algo inexplicável. Como em tão pouco tempo podia ter tanta intimidade com alguém que a uma semana atrás ainda estava andando a procura de uma entrevista? Haviam muitas perguntas, e muitas dúvidas envolvidas nisso tudo. E esse sonho estranho! Fora do contexto!

- Eu tenho aquelas imagens na minha mente! - disse confusa

- Fique a vontade! Fale o que precisar! Eu sou um ótimo ouvinte!

- Eu quero te contar o 'sonho'. Bem! - ela endireitou-se. Quero, porque confio em você! Acredito que não me julgará. Acredito que me entenderá. Eu sinto que contar fará com que saia da minha cabeça.

Ele não pode deixar de se sentir no êxtase ao ouvir essas palavras. Mas o tal 'sonho' o deixava inquieto.

- Então, conte-me e livre-se dele! - disse beijando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Bem, era um lugar cheio de lama. Haviam pessoas…. Mortas…. 'empilhadas' umas sobres as outras. Eu conhecia aquelas pessoas. - lágrimas - era um campo dos horrores. Eu nunca vi nada semelhante aquilo na vida. Era um… um… campo de concentração, Maru!

Terminou a frase olhando para ele com horror nos olhos! Ao ouvir isso, ele também arregalou os olhos e não pôde deixar de pensar: '_Pelos deuses, será isto uma vida anterior? Isso deve ser o reflexo do santuário, a feiticeira disse que isso poderia acontecer. Certamente que é! Mas que terror saber que minha Rin passou por coisas desse tipo'._

Lembrou-se da voz da feiticeira:

_**- **_**Atenção! Muita atenção, meu caro amigo taiyoukai! - a mulher dizia com muita calma no entanto com ar de advertência. - Esse plano poderá ter efeitos colaterais. **

_**- **_**O que quer dizer com isso, Ahmah? - ele perguntava doce mas com um leve pigarro rouco, toque de notável angústia em sua voz.**

**- Nunca se sabe. É uma hipótese… Suponhamos que você a encontre. Que tenha um lado espiritual desenvolvido, ou que simplesmente seja muito sensível. Ela poderá recordar das encarnações dela. Todas! Isso tudo depende dela e de como ela for. ´Por exemplo, nem todas as pessoas tem efeitos colaterais depois de tomar um remédio, pois não? Mas muitas pessoas desenvolvem estes e incontáveis outros efeitos imprevisiveis! Então, fica esse aviso. Espero que se lembre disso! Eu posso não estar aqui para te ajudar. Se eu não estiver mais aqui e realmente precisar de ajuda, invoque-me. Você é o senhor da vida e da morte. Tem o dom de ver o que seres comuns não vêem, até mesmo os mais poderosos youkais. Tem o dom de ver outras dimensões. **

- Maru! Você sabe de uma coisa? - ela continuou tirando de seus pensamentos fazendo-o voltar a realidade. -Durante minha vida inteira, nunca consegui ver, ler, ou ouvir falar em nada relacionado com esse assunto! Eu sempre soube o básico. Isso é tudo muito estranho e suspeito. Eu quero entender as coisas e cada vez entendo menos.

- Rin! - Sesshoumaru disse com um ar calmo, mas muito sério. - Já considerou a hipótese de ter 'sonhado' com uma vida anterior a esta?

Ela abriu a boca… mas de pavor!

- Que horror! Que horror! - ela dizia repetidas vezes se encolhendo como um bebe.

- Fica calma! - ele a aconchegou entre os braços como os pais fazem com os filhos. - acalme-se. Tudo vai estar bem. Nada vai acontecer, eu juro! Querendo você ou não, vou ligar para o meu médico particular.

- Eu não quero dar trabalho! - ela disse envergonhada - Não quero ser um estorvo… - disse muito baixo. Ele arregalou os olhos. Era nesse tom que ela sempre dizia, há séculos atrás.

**Durante todos os anos que andava junto com Jaken, Sesshoumaru e Ah-Uh, Rin era sempre divertida e alegre. **

**Senhor Sesshoumaru? - disse a garota de quimono com flores vermelhas e grandes.**

* * *

Continua …

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. Sei que estou muito desaparecida.  
Mas são coisas da tentar postar um capítulo de 15 em 15 dias.

Beijos a todos e deixem seus comentários.

Kayene


End file.
